See Through The Dark
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: Yami and Atem, the Princes of Egypt, endanger their lives, sanity and hearts when they scorn two evil witches who lust after them. The witches will stop at nothing to make the Princes theirs. The only things in their way are two amethyst eyed boys, who can see more than they appear to. With their gifts can they defeat the witches? Protect the Princes? And the land of Egypt? YxY AxH
1. Chapter 1

**Amme: Hey hey! This is the collaboration I've told you all about! Well here it is! And it's been crafted with the help of Winged Sapphire Wolf!**

**Sapphire: Hi! Glad this is finally up!**

**Amme: hee hee... well I updated about four stories at once, so I thought I'd give people the chance to read all those first before reading this one.**

**Ashley: Fair point.**

**Crystal: All that matters is that it's up now. :)**

**Amme: thanks Crystal. Just so you know; Crystal, Ashley, Sapphire and I will be featured in this story, but we're not being main characters, so don't be put off.**

**Kathy: What about me?!**

**Amme: oh yeah, this is my OC Kathy.**

**Kathy: nice to meet you all. Let's get reading, and remember to put good reviews, this will be good!**

**Sapphire: Enjoy it!**

* * *

The slaves cart road smoothly over the sands of the desert, the path worn almost rocky by years of constant travel.

Heba woke as one such jolt bumped his head into the side of the wooden wagon. He sat up with a small gasp of pain, in the darkness he tried to figure out where he was. The closely packed bodies of the other slaves and the capturing grip of iron shackles around his wrists reminded him where he was.

Heba looked around half sad and half angry that this had happened. He tugged at his bindings yet again, wincing when the metal rubbed his sore wrists; he had tried to escape so many times. But even if he got loose… he couldn't leave.

A pale hand covered his wrist. Heba jumped slightly and looked at the hand's owner. Matching amethyst eyes looked back at him worriedly, sadly and with a hopeless resignation. "Heba, don't," the youth pleaded softly, lest he wake the others or disturb the traders driving the carriage.

The youth cupped Heba's sore wrist gently "You've hurt yourself enough, please don't," he whispered.

Heba sighed and let his head fall back against the wagon's wall with a soft thump. "What difference does it make if I tear my hand off or not?" he demanded in an acid tone.

His brother flinched and slowly pulled away. The pale skinned youth curled up and wrapped his arms around his knees, looking rather hurt.

Heba breathed in deeply before reaching out and putting a chained arm around his twin's shoulder comfortingly. "Yugi… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," he whispered, rubbing Yugi's shoulder and smiled at him kindly.

Yugi nodded and shifted slightly closer to Heba as the traders above moved around, most likely to swap driver. After a minute of quiet the two breathed again. Yugi looked at his older twin and smiled "It's alright, I'm scared too," he admitted softly.

Heba scowled slightly but didn't deny it. It was very hard to hide things from Yugi, they had been together since birth and could all but read each others minds, they knew the other that well. Yugi shifted again, and they sat back to back so that they'd be more comfortable, it was almost impossible to lay down in the cramped conditions. The space they gave up by sitting upright had been claimed by the others, not that the twins could blame them. It was every person for them self in this life.

Yugi smiled slightly. _Not us, we're lucky. I'm lucky to have Heba._

Heba squeezed Yugi's hand slightly and sighed. "Do you… see anything?" he asked lowly.

Yugi closed his eyes and focused his mind into the swirling grey mist only he could see. After a moment he shook his head "No. Nothing's clear." Yugi turned and partly glared over his shoulder, only a smile was pulling at his lips "You know they rarely come to me if I _look_!" he whispered with a small laugh.

Heba giggled as well, and nodded slightly "Yeah… I know… just checking we weren't going somewhere worse than this."

Yugi shuddered against his back and Heba instantly regretted voicing his thoughts. Yugi was worried enough with just his own.

To a stranger their conversation would have seemed like the whisperings of imaginative children, or crazy teens. But Heba and Yugi weren't normal. They came from a proud tribe of people who used to live by the Nile in peace, making trade on what they farmed and what they fished.

But they weren't an ordinary tribe, or village. They worshipped the gifts of magical sight. In their tribe, any rare twins that were born were treated like royalty, as they possessed the gifts of hindsight and foresight; the ability to see back and forward in time, in the form of visions.

Heba and Yugi were such twins. Yugi, the younger twin, possessed foresight. He could see into the future and often received visions. Yugi was sharp in mind and gentle in spirit, and very protective of those he loved.

Heba, the eldest, possessed hindsight. He could look into the past and retell events in perfect recall, he, unlike Yugi, could often invoke his power at will as the past was set in stone and the future was in a constant messy mist of decisions and outcomes. Heba was fiery in spirit, making him seem rather aggressive compared to Yugi. But he was equally sharp in mind and only lashed out when it was necessary.

Though their personalities were often different they looked identical apart from their skin. They possessed large amethyst eyes, childlike features, slender frames with star shaped tri coloured hair. Heba blew his blond bangs out of his eyes, slightly angry at the people who had chained him. He didn't like being a slave, already he had been beaten for trying to escape… and for his witty comments.

He had only started to behave lately as they threatened his brother. Heba was very protective of Yugi, he was all he had left…

Yugi sniffed suddenly. Heba jumped and looked over his shoulder worriedly. Yugi sniffed again and wiped at his eyes. "Yugi?" Heba whispered as he put his arms around Yugi's shoulders, turning completely around to make sure his brother was alright.

Yugi wiped at his eyes and looked at Heba sadly. "I miss home," he whispered as he began crying again.

Heba found himself shedding a tear at the thought of their former home; _former_ because it didn't exist anymore. He pulled Yugi close and nodded "Me too," he admitted thickly.

Yugi sniffled lightly into Heba's shoulder as their thoughts travelled miles away to their burnt down village.

A few weeks ago everything had been normal. Their lives were lazy, complete and happy…

* * *

"_Yugi! Heba!" a teenage girl called to her brother figures. She waved madly, her short curly brown hair being pulled by the wind and her grey eyes bordering on cross. "Get out of that palm tree and help us!" she ordered, pointing to the fishing net that was almost brimming with fish._

_Yugi leaned out over the leaves and waved cheekily. "Okay! Be right down," he promised, sliding down the tree in a strange-looking hug._

_A black-haired girl, ankle-deep in water and struggling with the nets chuckled at the sight "You look stupid Yugi, and get over here Sapphire. These fish won't haul themselves," she pointed out._

_Next to her a girl with blond coloured hair with blue and red tips also wrestled to bring the nets to shore. She glanced up and saw that Heba was staring into space. "Heba? Are you helping or not?" she asked._

_Heba jumped after a moment and looked down, "I'll be right there Crystal, keep Ashley's head on will you?" he looked up at the sky again before shaking his head and slipping down the tree to join his friends._

_"Well, you know how hard that can be!" she said._

_Ashley gave her a funny glare, "What was that supposed to mean?" Crystal just chuckled before going back to the nets._

_Sapphire shook her brunette head at the twins "Honestly, how are we going to get dinner with you two starting random tree climbing races?" she questioned with a hint of annoyance in her tone._

_Yugi sheepishly smiled "Sorry?" he offered before running over to Ashley and Crystal and grabbing the net too._

_Sapphire raised an eyebrow at Heba, who raised one back mirroring her hands on hips action. The teens burst out laughing after another moment of silent standoff. Sapphire put an arm around Heba's shoulders. "Because you lost the race, and missed out on hauling fish, you get to do the gutting," she said with an evil, but innocent smile._

_Heba shuddered at the thought, wrinkling his nose, but didn't complain. He had lost, fair and square, though it wasn't his fault a vision had taken over him as he reached the top. "Not my fault, I had vision."_

_Crystal__ looked up with an interested look. "What about this time?" she asked as they finally pulled the fish load onto the banks._

_Heba shrugged as he got out a few knives used for gutting. "There used to be a house where we're sitting. I saw a flood wash it away…" he said distractedly. After a moment he shrugged "It looked abandoned anyway."_

_Yugi looked at the lines in the sand, telltale regular flooding signs, "Maybe the people left because of all the flooding?" he suggested as they sorted their catch. Heba didn't comment._

"_Hey!"_

_All five of them looked up as two more voices shouted. Amme and Kathy waved from a raise on the dunes. __Amme had short blond hair and blue eyes, she was also pale like Yugi. She laughed and pointed into the distance as she shouted "The traders are coming!"_

_Kathy cupped her hands to her mouth and bellowed "They're on the horizon! We need to set the stalls up!" Kathy also had white skin, she had blond hair but it was shoulder length and the tips past her chin were black. She had darker blue eyes than Amme._

_Ashley looked up in surprise "Okay!" she yelled back at them. The two girls began a slow jog over to help, each carrying a basket or two for the fish. Ashley looked at her girlfriend Crystal with a confused face "That's strange… they normally don't stop by here for another week…" she thought out loud._

_Crystal__ and Sapphire nodded in agreement. Yugi scratched his head "Maybe they're a different group?" he offered before helping Heba gut._

_Kathy and Amme arrived at their sides. Amme panted slightly "Sorry for the short notice, but if we want to sell stuff we have to get this back to the village right away." She placed her woven basket by the fish and began to carefully pack them inside. Kathy helped and Crystal was soon lending a hand._

_Ashley finished packing a basket and groaned "There's tonnes left ungutted!" she complained. "How are we meant to fill enough baskets to sell?" she asked no one in particular._

_Yugi smiled "You go and set up the stall and Heba and I will keep gutting. We'll work faster that way," he smiled sweetly, taking the gross job away from the girls. Heba pinched his ankle lightly in reprimand for dragging him into the messy job too._

_The girls all beamed and agreed without complaint. Kathy messed the twin's hair affectionately "We owe you  
one. Oh and you're Grandpa said to be back before midday, come on girls. Race to home!" she challenged._

_Amme and Ashley at once burst into a sprint. Sapphire and Crystal close behind. Crystal gasped "No fair! We're carrying baskets!"_

_Ashley looked back and laughed, "Not our problem! Come on Amme, let's show these little girls who is the fastest." Amme nodded and the two ran faster with Kathy following behind._

_"I…hate…your girlfriend!" Sapphire said, panting as they ran._

_Crystal weakly nodded, "I'm so…making her…sleep in…her own bed…tonight! You heard that?!" Ashley just laughed with the others as they kept running._

_Yugi and Heba laughed before going back to gutting the fish. Heba wrinkled his nose and said "Next time we go to the river to fish I'm playing sick." Yugi just smiled, hearing the thundering of hooves as the traders arrived. But only thirty seconds later did the first of the screams happen._

_The twins stood up and paled, frozen in place, as they heard their village scream. Yugi ran to the top of the dune and gasped in horror, Heba right beside him._

_Bandits, mercenaries and two cruel, veiled war 'queens' plagued their village. Swords flashed and blood was everywhere, the sand was muddy with the liquid. Yugi frantically searched for their friends in the chaos. Heba grasped at Yugi and they looked up as the war 'queens' shouted orders. One was pale skin, blue evil eyes, and had brown straight short hair. The other had slightly darker skin, black hair in a two small buns, and cruel, dark brown eyes. _

_"Kill the men and women and take the children as our prisoners!" yelled the brunette as the other laughed wickedly._

_Heba saw one man look their way and he urgently tugged at Yugi's hand. "Yugi! We've got to move!"_

_Yugi resisted until he saw the man charge at them with a blade drawn. Heba ran, pulling Yugi with him down towards their fish and past their half finished work. They knew that they'd never be able to outrun the man, and certainly not if he gained a horse!_

_Yugi's eyes gazed over for a second and he suddenly shouted "Into the river!" at his brother._

_Heba gave him a look over his shoulder, "Into the rapids?"_

_Yugi shot him a pleading look, his vision showed them a path to safety. "Trust me."_

_Heba debated for one more short second, then dove into the water, Yugi being pulled in behind him. As they battled to stay above the water, they were being carried away; faster than the horses and way quicker than a running man._

* * *

_At nightfall they washed up in the middle of no-where, and only then did they realise what had happened. What they had lost. Yugi burst into tears, thinking about his friends, his elderly Grandpa and his home that they could see burning in the distance._

_Heba was crying too, he punched the earth with a fist weakly, the fight with the rapids had tired him out too much for it to be impressive though. Eventually he sat up and pulled Yugi with him, they held each other as it finally dawned on them that they were now all alone and lost in the world. Yugi shivered in his wet clothes and Heba took charge._

_Taking his brothers hand he turned and began to lead him away. "Come Yugi, let's go."_

_Yugi hesitated for a moment, but a vision, in the form of a small headache, showed that there was nothing to go back to should they return. He sniffed again and nodded, letting Heba lead him further from their home. They grieved for their surely dead village and prayed for them in every temple they came across; hoping that they'd be granted the afterlife though they hadn't received a proper burial._

_They led the lives of wanderers until they were captured by slave traders. They were to be sold in the Palace Markets with the other unfortunate captives._

_While they were travelling to the market, the slavers forced the slaves to play music, on a variety of instruments. If they didn't sell they would gain tips from impressed, rich shoppers._

_Yugi and Heba had been given flutes and they'd often practice to please their masters and to avoid getting beaten. As Heba had been on the first day since he refused. Though Heba often got into trouble trying to escape, and the men had been cruel enough to use Yugi against him._

* * *

This led them to the present day. They were only a day or two away from the Palace Market, and only a day or two away from a lifetime of enslavement, beatings, orders and unfairness.

Yugi dried his eyes eventually as his throat began to ache with stifling sobs. Heba smiled at him and nudged the person next to him to get some more room. "Come on, let's get some sleep." They lay so close together it was as if they were Siamese-twins.

Yugi cushioned his head and sighed sadly "I hope we'll stay together. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too," Yugi admitted softly.

Heba smiled and sighed at the same time. "We'll run away at the first opportunity and we'll use our gifts to find each other. That's what we'll do," he decided. Yugi giggled at the sound of the adventure and closed his eyes. Heba felt a giggle of his own grow in his throat. "We'll be fine," _gods willing,_ he added in his head.

Yugi nodded before letting out a light snore.

Heba rolled his eyes, typical Yugi. The tanned twin eyed his wrist, wondering if he should try to break loose again… a yawn of his own surprised him, and he discarded the idea to catch a few hours of sleep as well.

* * *

Yugi watched another slave girl leave, pity in his eyes as he knew just from looking at the greasy man, that her life would be hard from now on. He murmured a prayer to the gods and squeezed Heba's hand again, terrified of leaving him.

The market was busy, people were bustling everywhere, it was very noisy and there was a large crowd in line for slaves. Yugi and Heba had been put on the musicians 'spot' and so were temporarily off-limits to the potential buyers, thankfully.

Heba had considered grabbing Yugi and running for it, all they had to do was slip the rope around their ankles…

But another slave had had the same idea, and was now lying dead in the back of the wagon; he had been hit over the head by one of the men. And as desperate as Heba was to escape, he didn't want to risk death or his brother.

Yugi played a small harmony on his flute and Heba obediently echoed it at a different pitch. They had eared a few tips, Yugi suspected that the slavers would hold onto himself and Heba as long as possible, and as long as they proved useful in earning money.

Yugi sighed as they finished their song and collected a few more tips. Yugi was just about to suggest another tune when a blinding headache overcame him. He grabbed his head in both hands and groaned, nearly falling to his knees. Heba at once jumped up and grasped his elbows. "Yugi? What is it? What do you see?" he whispered furiously, ignoring the looks from people around them.

Yugi gritted his teeth with his eyes tightly closed. "I see…" he began, but he trailed off as he took in his vision. It wasn't the first time they had hurt, normally the more painful they were the more important or dangerous they were. Yugi opened his eyes wide and looked around frantically.

"There's a thief… and a man… he's going to get killed!" he hissed at Heba.

Heba's eyes widened. He looked around, noticing that they were getting weird looks. But that didn't matter! A man was going to die unless they did something! He ignored the whip that cracked right by his ankle and gave Yugi's shoulders a brief shake to wake him up. "What did he look like, the man?" he whispered.

Yugi bit his lip, unconsciously rubbing his head as the pain vanished. "The man had a white beard, a brown cape…" they scanned the crowds, but about three men could have been their potential murder victim.

Heba groaned slightly and shook Yugi's shoulders "Anything else? Come on Yugi!" A man could die here! The slave trader threw a stone at them to get their attention as the whip's noise wasn't.

Yugi began to hyperventilate before a certain feature came back to him. "The man's got a gold eye!" he whispered. Heba began scanning the crowd again, but Yugi knew that there was no time.

Yugi blinked as the slave master stood up, feeling the familiar sense of déjà vu as thing happened exactly as he saw only a minute before. Yugi turned and ran at the man on the far left, the thief just about to handicap him and tear out his golden eye. Yugi tackled the man out of the way of the knife and Heba followed Yugi's tackle, only he took down the thief.

Heba pinned the man down with his slight weight long enough to tangle the rope tied around his ankle around the man's wrists as well.

Yugi and Heba panted as they realised what they had just stopped, the scare they had avoided. The market began to panic slightly and others whispered furiously amongst themselves. Yugi glanced at his twin and they shared a brief laugh before Yugi looked at the elderly man he'd knocked down. "Are you alright sir?" he asked the tall cloaked man politely.

The man sat up spluttering "What the devil is wrong with you?" he demanded. His only eye glaring at Yugi.

The pale youth cringed and pointed to his brother, who was still keeping the thief pinned on the ground, with difficulty as he wasn't able to move properly due to a tied up ankle. The knife was lying by the thief. Yugi meekly explained "There wasn't time to warn you, sorry if the fall hurt you," he apologised with a bow.

"You brat! What do you think you were doing?" the slave trader demanded, yanking Yugi back by his elbow, roughly. Yugi yelped and struggled as he was held up close to the man's face. "I should have you killed for your insolence!"

He threw Yugi down and raised the whip.

"_No!_" Heba shouted out.

But someone else go there first.

"_Stop right there!_"

The slave trader froze at the tone of authority. The one-eyed man pulled his hair to the side and said "I am Priest Aknadin! Brother to the Pharaoh, and Father of the High Priest! Stop what you're doing at once!" he snapped angrily.

The slave trader paled, he lowered the whip and gasped again as a few guards in disguise moved and took the thief out of Heba's hands. "We've got him son," one grunted.

Another helped Heba up with a chuckle "That's creative thinking, using your ropes," he complimented.

Aknadin nodded at them before turning to the slave trader and an astonished Yugi. "These boys saved my life. I'll save them from you, I'll buy them both. I was looking for a good pair anyway," he added as he pulled out a small sack of money.

Heba snorted, by the size of the man's eyes he would surely be doubling or tripling his price as they spoke. He ducked under their arms and picked Yugi up carefully "Are you alright?" he asked in a whisper.

Yugi nodded, covering the slightly red skin of his arm "Yeah I'm fine, the Pharaoh's brother?" he gasped in amazement. Heba echoed his astonishment, they looked at the man they had saved and felt the hairs on the backs of their necks stand on end. Destiny's touch…

After two minutes of tense arguing the priest gestured to the two boys in a kindly but authoritative manner. "Let's go," he ordered. The two boys fell into step behind him, thankful of their loss of restraints.

Heba and Yugi stuck close together, Yugi smiled at his brother as he realised that they'd stay together now. He reached out to hold Heba's hand "We're not going to be apart now!" he whispered.

Heba blinked and smiled widely too. "Thank the gods the vision came when it did. One we'd have a dead Pharaoh's brother, and two we could have been sold to jackasses." Yugi giggled at his joke, making the guards glance at them before returning to their stoic stances.

Yugi looked at Aknadin, or the back of his head at least, and shyly reached out. "Um… excuse me sir?"

Aknadin looked over his shoulder sharply "You'll address everyone who's not a slave as my Lord or Lady or by their title, sir and ma'am for the guards, since you didn't know that before I'll let it pass," he explained briefly.

Yugi nodded and timidly pulled back until he gathered his courage to ask again. "M-my Lord?" the man turned with a nod. Yugi felt Heba squeeze his hand "Um… I was wondering… what jobs my brother and I were to be given."

Aknadin frowned, his wrinkles making it look like a huge change in expression and not a simple change. He looked up as the Palace came into view and smiled at the sight. "You're to be given as gifts to the Princes, for their eighteenth birthdays. They'll decide what your duties are, if they like you that is."

Yugi shuddered at how un-reassuring that was, he didn't know.

Yugi gasped as they looked at the large Palace walls and felt a rush of magic, almost like he was about to receive a vision, but no vision came and soon the feeling faded. He turned and smiled at Heba, who was blinking in confusion. "I have a good feeling about this place," Yugi whispered softly.

Heba looked at the large stone Palace, its endless bricks, countless rooms and never-ending corridors, lush gardens and secret places. Not to mention endless food supply and company. Heba smiled as he felt the rush of 'good feeling' sweep over him again. He smiled at Yugi and nodded "I think so too," he admitted at last.

As they entered the Palace gates, the nerves returned and the butterflies began to flutter again. What was in store for them in the stronghold of Egypt?

* * *

**Amme: Ta-da!**

**Kathy: so... we're dead?**

**Amme: yeah, sorry guys, but we'll be with Yugi and Heba in spirit, also I couldn't bring myself to have Ryou or Malik killed in our place.**

**Ashley: not too happy about it... but it's okay.**

**Crystal: Yami and Atem had better treat those boys right or I'll come back as a poltergeist just to throw things at them!**

**Ashley: that's my girl!**

**Sapphire: I'll be writing chapter two, be patient, because this is being written by two authors (very awesome ones might I add) it'll take a bit longer to update than any other of our stories.**

**Amme: Subtle Sappie. Thanks for being so understanding, I hope you liked the start ;)**

**Kathy: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amme: Okay Chap two done!**

**Kathy: Sapphire aka Winged Sapphire Wolf, was the main creator of this chapter, Amme just went over it as a beta and overview-er.**

**Ashley: I think it's awesome. But I'm not in it! *huff***

**Sapphire: It's not just about you! BTW people a quick warning; Character death!**

**Crystal: What? More? We've all been killed off! Who next?**

**Amme: Read to find out, please review everyone!**

* * *

The palace garden was lush with green, there were endless flowers and the trees offered welcomed shade. There were ponds full of fish and lilies and that was also an endless supply, no matter what the garden was green, and healthy.

In the palace garden, specifically the private garden, a teenage boy slept next to a tree. He had tri-colour hair, black at the base, red outline, and yellow lightening streaks with yellow bangs framing his face. He was lean, with some muscles and sharp features. He was pale skin unlike those around here, and behind his close eyes was amazing crimson. He turned onto his side and got comfortable again, he never noticed the two people behind the tree watching him nap.

"Okay Mana, do you have the bucket?" asked a teen who look exactly like the sleeping boy, but had tan skin instead.

The girl next to him nodded. She had tan skin like him, brown hair and green eyes. She wore a tan dress that came half way down her thigh and weird tan colour hat headdress. She was carrying a staff and a bucket filled with water. "I'm ready Atem!" she said in a whisper.

The boy, Atem, pulled out his own bucket and the two snuck towards the sleeping teen. They looked down before look at each other, giving an evil grin before lifting their buckets and dumping the water onto the poor unsuspecting boy.

"AH!" he jumped up and glared at the two. "Atem! Mana! What the hell?!" he demanded, soaked to the skin and very cross that his nap had been interrupted. The two were too busy laughing to respond. The boy huffed, "That's not funny!"

"Hehehe, but they did get you well son," two older men chuckled as they walked into the garden. "Atem, what do you say to your brother?" asked a very tall man who wore the Pharaoh's crown.

Atem pretended to think, "Don't sleep out in open places?" he offered cheekily.

"Atem?" their Father, Pharaoh Aknamkanon, said.

Atem sighed, "I'm sorry Yami," he apologised, and in truth he didn't want Yami to be mad at him, they were close friends as well as brothers.

Aknamkanon sighed while his advisor, Shimon, chuckled. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you two be getting ready for your birthday celebration?" he asked cheerily.

Both boys groaned. "But Father, they're so boring!" Yami whined, ringing his hair out. It poof back into its normal gravity defying way, he sighed while the other chuckled.

"Yeah, there's never anything fun about them. The music sucks and the people are too boring or to snobbish. And don't get me started on the young women!" Atem said with a shudder.

"We know Atem, but you just have to deal with it. You are the crown prince and you must find a suitable woman to be your queen," Shimon explained for the billionth time.

Atem sighed, "I know, I know. It's just gets annoying."

"Tell me about it. I'm just glad those two annoying bitches aren't coming today," Yami said with a sigh of relief, Atem nodded in agreement. For once they had managed to convince their Father not to invite two particular demons from hell; Vivian and Anzu.

"Yes! I'm triple glad then! I hate those two!" Mana said jumping about and waving her staff like a club, "They are always doing something to getting in your beds. Freaking whores! They give me such a bad feeling, I just…_Ah_!"

The men just stared at her before Shimon cleared his throat for silence and asked, "Shouldn't you be helping Mahad out with the preparations, Mana?"

Mana blinked for a second, before she gasped, "Oh no! I completely forgot! Master Mahad is got to get me for sure this time!" She rushed out of the garden yelling, "Out of my way, out of my way! Master Mahad don't hate meee!"

The older men sighed, while Atem and Yami laughed. The Pharaoh turned to his boys "Atem and Yami could you please go and get ready for tonight. Take a bath … well Yami you look like you don't need it," Aknamkanon said with a chuckle.

Yami huffed and walked out with a chuckling Atem behind him. "You know this means war later, right brother?" he asked.

Atem gave a dramatic sigh, "Yes, yes I do, but that is for later. We have to get ready for another hellish party."

"Why can't we have just a simple party with our closest family and friends? Why do we have to have a grand party with visiting dignitaries and their crazy, money-grabbing, power-hunger daughters?" Yami asked as they entered their chambers, plucking at his sodden shirt.

"Because that is what royals do. We just have to suck it up and pray for something good to happen," Atem said as he opened his door. "I'll see you soon." He walked in and closed the door to get ready. Yami sighed before walking into his room and pulling off his wet clothes.

* * *

Aknadin walked Yugi and Heba over to the palace healing chambers, all the while Heba and Yugi stared around at the pristine halls, silently gasping at the different things they saw. Never had they seen this amount of gold, statues, and slaves and servants before. It was both amazing and scary.

"Excuse me my lord, but where are we going? If you don't mind me asking?" Heba asked as they came to a stop in front of double wooden doors.

Aknadin nodded to the guards standing by the doors. They opened the doors and the three walked in, "You are at the palace healing chambers. It is run by the Priestess Isis. I'm leave you with her so she can have you checked out and get you ready for the Princes. I have a meeting with Pharaoh, but you're in good hands," he explained as they walked further in.

Priestess Isis was checking over her supplies with servant boy with pale skin like Yugi's, white hair, and doe like brown eyes. She looked up with a kind smile and said, "Hello Priest Aknadin, and what brings you here today?" She looked behind him and saw the twins. "I see we have look-a-likes to the princes here. Are these the new slaves for the Princes you went to find this morning, without telling us?"

Aknadin laughed, "I see I couldn't get past you and that necklace of yours. Yes they are, could you get them ready for tonight. I have to meet with the Pharaoh soon."

Isis nodded, "Go then, they are in good hands." Aknadin nodded and left without another word.

The twins were confused about what the two were talking about, "I see you are confused. I am Priestess Isis, but when it's just us you can call me Isis. And this boy here is my apprentice Ryou." Ryou smiled at them. Isis gestured and said "Now Yugi and Heba could follow me to the bathing chambers? I'll give you a check up there. Ryou, could you get my supplies ready?" The boy nodded and quickly went to gather her things.

The twin gasped, "How did you know our name?" the asked in unison.

Isis smiled as she tapped one finger on her necklace, "This, my friends, is the Millennium Necklace. It gives me the ability to see into the future and at rare times into the past. So a few days ago I saw Aknadin bring you two in here, and few other things."

Heba tensed, what if she was with the women who attacked their village? "What other things?" he asked warily, putting a restraining hand on Yugi's upper arm because Yugi was a lot more trusting than he was.

Isis looked a little surprised that he would ask that "Well, your names, and a basic run down of your health, I can see that you're both a little underfed, but Ryou will soon sort you out," she said. Heba relaxed after a moment. _Good, she doesn't know,_ he thought.

He and Yugi nodded and followed her, and Ryou, down to the bathing chambers. The servants one's were hardly grand, but with an endless supply of water and soap with scrubs, it was like a palace compared to the rivers back at the burnt down village. Isis washed and tended to them, curing a few sunburn spots and other bruises and scratches that caused discomfort. And finally told them everything they needed to know about the palace and the Princes.

Yugi was nervous about being a servant or slave to one of the Princes, it sounded like an important and high pressure job. But one squeeze from Heba's hand, he calmed and slipped into a plain white tunic and senshi with a tan sash that Isis offered.

They exchanged a few whispers, but didn't talk with others there …

Heba put on the same outfit and the two were brought to the kitchens by Ryou as Isis command. "Um… sir Ryou?" Yugi asked.

Ryou turn to them with a gentle smile, "Please, just call me Ryou. I'm no different from you, so it is okay to just say my name," the boys smiled and talked to Ryou about palace life. He was a slave at first for the Priestess, but when she saw that he had potential to be more, she took him under her wing and he has been there for five years.

They finally got to the kitchen doors when they heard yelling. Yugi clung to Heba, loud noises reminded him of the attack. Ryou missed their brief panic and sighed, "Sounds like Jono is arguing with Priest Seth again."

"Someone is arguing with a Priest? Why doesn't someone stop them?" Yugi asked alarmed, such a disrespectful act would result in punishment surely?

Ryou smiled slyly and whispered "Because the Priest likes arguing with him. They do it on a daily basis, but I think they do it because…" he trailed off looking around to make sure nobody was listening.

The twins leaned into listen closely, "Because what Ryou?" Heba asked, he enjoyed gossip.

"Because they are in love with each other," Ryou said in a whisper.

The boys oh-ed as the doors opened up and a brunette man with cold blue eyes and stone face in a blue and white robes stormed out as a blond boy with honey coloured eyes shouted. "Don't run out on me when I'm talking to you!" yelled Jono, "Jerk." He wore a white tunic with shorts and blue sash.

Ryou sighed, "Arguing with Priest Seth again, Jono?" he teased.

Jono huffed, "Yeah and I was winning this time!" He notice Yugi and Heba and asked, "Who are the Prince a likes?" he grinned warmly.

Heba looked to Yugi, "Do we really look like the Princes?" Yugi just shrugged. They had never seen the princes before, so they had no idea.

Jono gave them a lop-sided smile, "You have no idea. You are like the innocent version of them. I'm Jono by the way! I cook here at the palace."

Yugi and Heba smiled, "I'm Heba and this is my brother Yugi."

Yugi bowed, "It's nice to meet you Jono."

Jono blushed, "You don't have to bow to me. I'm nothing but a cook, there are lots of cooks here, I'm just one of many. Though I have no idea why Seth always asks for me …" Heba, Yugi and Ryou all giggled behind their hands at the blond's cluelessness.

Joey shrugged "You two must be hungry. Come on in and I'll get you something good to eat." He dragged in the twins with Ryou rolling his eyes and slight chuckle. He got them some bread and a few pieces of fruit and sat them down at a near-by table. "So what are you two doing here? New slaves?"

Heba nodded, he and his brother eating quickly as this was their first meal for two days, "You could say that. We're here as gift for the princes, so they will decide what we will be doing from now on."

"Do you know anything about the princes? Are the mean?" Yugi asked worriedly, his appetite evaporating at the thought of being under bullies, his second sight wasn't showing him anything about life here so he was relying people's opinions.

Jono shook his head, "Nah man! They are great guys once you get to know them. The only time I seen them angry is when the bitches are here."

Heba tensed, his eyes spacing out as a vision captured him.

Yugi knew how to recognize when he was having a vision, and leaned forwards to block him from their sights and asked "Who are they? The 'bitches'?" to distract them.

Ryou told them "They are mean, rude, bitchy, stalkerish, crazy women who are determined to get into the Princes' beds. They are awful to the slaves and servants, and bully and push everyone around that they think are beneath them," he shuddered, Yugi had the impression Ryou had been shoved down by them before.

Jono called Ryou over to help him out, and Yugi turned to Heba, who was still spaced out.

Heba saw two women attacking a village; one had brown, shoulder length straight hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. The other had slightly tan skin, black hair done in two buns, and dark brown eyes, they had black magic crackling from them. Heba recognized those two, they were the ones who attacked their home!

Another vision came almost at the same time, but this time the pale girl was trying to get a kiss out of a pale boy who looked like Yugi, but more mature, while the other woman was rubbing herself against the pale boy's twin. He looked like a mature version of Heba!

Jono notice Heba, "Hey Hebs are you okay?"

Yugi pinched Heba's leg. Heba jumped out of his visions and quickly nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about what Ryou had said." Jono nodded and went back to cooking.

Ryou got up to get them drinks of water as Yugi leaned closer to Heba and whispered, "What did you see Heba?"

Heba took a deep breath, "You remember those women who attacked our village?" Yugi nodded with a frown, "It was them, they are the ones who are after the Princes. I saw them in here pushing Jono around like they own the place before Priest Seth had the guards drag them out. I also saw them trying to seduce the Princes," he wrinkled his nose slightly.

Yugi blushed a little and nodded "Should we tell them about our 'gift'?" Yugi asked.

Heba shook his head, "Not yet. Let's get comfortable first and see if we can trust them first before we tell them." They had heard stories of gifted youngsters being taken by the priests so their gifts could be trained, and they didn't want that. Yugi nodded as both Jono and Ryou returned.

"So Jono, what are you cooking today?" Yugi asked lick his lips. Whatever it was, it smelled really good.

Jono grinned, "Like what you smell?" The boys nodded, "That is for the Princes dinner tonight. I'm making all their favorites. They'll be turning eighteen today!"

"How old are you two anyway?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, you look ten or twelve," Jono added.

The twins huffed, "We're seventeen!" they said together.

Jono laughed, "Could have fooled me!"

They talked a bit longer until Jono said he had to focus on the food, and Ryou said they had to go back to Isis to finish getting ready for the party. When they got there Isis dismissed Ryou so he could get ready as well, since he was friends with the Princes he was allowed to come.

"So what did you think about Ryou and Jono?" Isis asked as they walked to Aknadin's room.

Heba smiled, "They were great."

Yugi nodded, "They were friendly and kind to us. I hope we see more of them."

Isis gave them a gentle smile, "Don't worry, you will. I hope you two enjoy yourselves, and behave for the Princes," she said as they stopped at Aknadin's door. "Priest Aknadin, the boys are ready. Good luck you two."

The two bowed to her as Aknadin opened the door and looked at the two, "Hmm ... get in here and sit in my servant's chamber until it's time to go." Yugi and Heba bowed and did as he told and silently waited until it was time.

* * *

A few hours later, just as predicted, the party was a complete bore. The music was dead, the people were annoying and rude, or complete snobs and it was only twenty minutes into the night. The only thing good thing about tonight was that Atem and Yami didn't have to suffer with Anzu and Vivian. The two were crazy witches were determined to become the future brides to them, and have tried anything to get into their beds. Thankfully the two had no interest in them.

Right now the two Princes were just standing next to their father's throne. They really didn't want to talk to the other royals and the nobles and their daughters. They looked to their Father who just waved to them to go, "Go and mingle for a bit. Say hello and find someone nice before we start with the presents."

The boys sighed and walked off to find someone, anyone worth of talking to. They ran into their cousin and priest, Seth. "Hello Seth, how are you?" Yami asked.

Seth just shrugged, "I been better. This party is rather boring. I'd rather be … studying," he caught himself just in time.

The twins sighed, "Tell us about it," they were bored stupid already.

Seth sighed in annoyance, "I really hate it when you two do that and the other thing."

The twins smirked, "But cousin."

"We can't help it," Yami said.

"If we finish each other's," Atem said.

"Sentences!" they said in unison.

Seth rolled his eye before noticing his father waving at him, "If you excuse me, I need to see what my father wants." The twins nodded and walked off to find anybody else they knew.

"Good evening Father. Is there anything you need?" Seth asked formally.

"Why yes, could you tell your uncle that I have the twin's presents ready for them?" the old man said, Seth nodded and did what he was asked.

Soon the Pharaoh had his sons by his side and the gifts came in. All nearly the same as the years before; jewellery, gold, animals, and young girls for their future harem. The boys sighed, this party was a drag.

At last Aknadin came up with two servants behind him, "For my Princes and beloved nephews, I present you with two new servants." The two behind him moved forward and bowed on one knee.

Everyone in the room gasped or whispered, the two looked almost like the Princes, but innocent looking. "We are here to serve you masters," they said in unison. Heba saw Yugi trembling and wished he could reach over to hold him, but they couldn't afford to make any bad impressions now.

The twins looked at them before looking at each other, "Hmm…what do you think Atem?" Yami asked. "This could be interesting, they look almost like us and the pale one is kind-of cute," he commented, smiling wider as Yugi blushed slightly.

Atem pondered this, he did find the tan one cute, but nothing special, "Maybe. We shall see. Can they do anything special?" he asked his uncle.

Heba tensed as another vision took over, he watched as pretty woman rock two babies, younger versions of Atem and Yami, while humming a lullaby. Heba's eyes widened, he recognized it as one his own Mother sang to him and Yugi when they were small. He chanced breaking protocol "Beg pardon, my Prince but my brother and I can play the flutes well," Heba spoke up, still bowing and not looking at the Princes.

Atem and Yami looked at each other, and silently agreed that their music couldn't be worse than the dull music from earlier. "We shall see then. Rise and play something for us," Atem commanded.

The twins did and pulled out their flutes. "Heba, what are we going to play? We don't know that many songs," Yugi whispered worrying now they had a large crowd.

Heba smiled and tapped his forehead, Yugi blinked as he realised it was the work of another vision. The tanned twin quickly whispered "You remember that lullaby Mother hummed to us when we were little?"

Yugi nodded.

Heba stood up and Yugi followed "I had a vision, of the Queen singing the same to them when they were small. Let's do that one, it must be special to them for it to appear in a vision," Yugi nodded and the started off before Heba joined him.

The hall was silent as the two wove notes into the silence. Yugi played a pretty undertone that spoke of sleep, safety, blankets and swaddled warmth. Heba played notes similar to the vocals their Mother sang, times with her rushed back to them.

Atem and Yami were also swept up in the past as they recognized the melody. Yami smiled, "I remember that song. It's the lullaby Mother used to sing to us when we couldn't sleep."

Atem nodded, "I remember too. How did they know that one?" Yami shrugged and continued to enjoy the music.

Aknamkanon smiled, nostalgia took over, "I'm surprise you boys remember that lullaby. You both were so young."

"I could never forget Mother, Father," they both said.

Yugi and Heba soon came to a stop and pulled the flutes away as they bowed. The first to applaud were the Princes, followed by the rest of the room. The twins continued to bow to hide the blushes on their faces, the never played for that big a crowd before.

The smiles never left the Princes faces as they walked down and stood before the two. "What are your names?" Yami asked, genuinely impressed.

Yugi stayed bowing as he said, "My name is Yugi, my Princes."

Heba did the same, "And my name is Heba, My Princes."

Atem nodded, even though the two couldn't see it. "You are very talented with the flute. We have not heard that song in a long time. Heba, you shall be my personal servant," he decided with a side glance at Yami.

Yami smiled and tilted Yugi's chin up so he could see his face, he smiled after a quick examination. Yugi felt his cheeks colour. Atem noticed Heba's eyes narrow at Yami, clearly he was protective of his twin …

Yami nodded "And Yugi, you shall be my personal servant. You shall start soon, but for now could you play something else?" Yugi nodded and started to play another tune with Heba.

Aknadin sighed, now standing next to his brother, "I'm glad those two like them."

Aknamkanon chuckled, "And what made you think of getting new servant?"

"Those two saved my life. I was just walking when the pale one tackled me out of danger, while his brother captured my assailant. They were performing at the slave market, so I bought them from the slave master," he explained.

Aknamkanon gasped, "What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Aknadin smiled smugly "The man is down in the dungeons right now, waiting for punishment."

Aknamkanon sighed, "I wished you had told me sooner, but we shall deal with him later." Aknadin nodded and continued to enjoy the flutes music.

All was going well until the door banged open and two girls entered. One was pale skined, blue-eyed, and had straight brown, shoulder length hair while the other girl was slightly tanned, dark brown-eyed, and had black hair in two buns.

Atem and Yami groaned as they watched the two walked towards them. Yugi notice them, gasping as he recognizing them as the women everyone was talking about and the two who destroyed their village. Heba stiffened and took Yugi's hand, pulling him behind him and backing away.

Anzu smiled as she flung herself at Yami, "Yami! I missed you!" she squealed.

Yami pulled the vile woman off, "You have no right to use my name. You can only call me Prince!" he snapped, but she was thick-skinned and kept smiling.

Vivian sauntered over to Atem, "OH Atem! I missed you so much," she whined.

"Really, because I didn't. Why are you two here?" he asked as he stepped away from her, out of the range of her deadly 'hugs'. _More like a vice grip_, thought Atem.

The two pouted, "That's not very nice Até. It's not nice to not invite us to your birthday party either," Vivian whined.

"We didn't want you here in the first place," Yami said firmly.

Yugi clutched at Heba "Heba, those are the girls. They're the ones who attacked our village," he whispered to him. Heba nodded and pulled him closer, not wanting to lose someone else.

Anzu notice them, "And who are those behind you?" she asked. Obviously she didn't recognize them, Heba inwardly sighed, that was good.

"It doesn't concern you," Yami growled, glaring at the two. "We didn't invite you because we don't like you, so you can leave now."

"Now why wouldn't you want such gorgeous women at your side? Don't you love us," Anzu asked shoving her breast closer to Yami and batted her lashes.

Heba gagged while Yugi silently cringed. "She's kidding right? I never have seen uglier girls in my life than those two. And I have seen my sister and her friends at their worst." Heba burst out laughing, though he tried to smother it behind a hand.

Atem had overheard and covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Vivian glared at Yugi, "How dare you talk to us like that! You urchin! You don't know how you are talking to!"

Heba stood in front of Yugi "All I see are two desperate whores who only want to get into the Princes beds for their power and money!"

Yugi took Heba's wrist, "Heba, stop that. I'm getting a bad vibe from the both of them!" he hissed in a warning, his second sight dancing in and out of focus, something soon would decide a future!

Heba ignored him, "You don't care about anyone, you hurt and push people around and you're rude and pathetic whores!" Heba was furious, "And thanks to you two our family, friends and village is gone!" he shouted.

"How dare you! We have done no such thing!" Vivian yelled. _What? These two got out? But how? We captured and killed them all and we didn't find the ones with the sights!_

"We were there when you attacked our village and everyone there! You killed our family and friends!" Heba accused.

"Is this true?!" the Pharaoh yelled as he stood from his throne, he would never stand for evil against innocent people. If this was true then these witches had crossed a line!

They shook their heads "What they say is a lie! We would never do such a thing!" Anzu yelled. "Why would we attack a harmless village?"

"For power" Shimon stated before bowing and speaking "There was a rumour that there were boys that had the power of hindsight and foresight growing in that village. Those boys meant to be contacted and brought here to help the Pharaoh, but their village was mysteriously attacked before we could make contact," Shimon explained from the side. "We just got a report from a nearby village that a few managed to escape seriously wounded, and unfortunately only one is left. He has been brought here and is being taken care of by Isis."

Both Yugi and Heba gasped, "Someone got out? WHO?!"

"I did," everyone turned to see a tan skinned boy with blond hair and lavender coloured eyes limp towards the group. He was missing one leg, so he was walking with crutches.

"Malik!" the twins yelled before running towards their long-time friend. They hugged him carefully, the amputated leg looked sore. "Malik, what happened to you!?" Yugi asked.

"We haven't seen you in years!" Heba said as he hugged Malik.

Malik smiled, "I was going to pay you guys a visit when the attack happened. Those two were the ones I saw giving the orders to attack and kill the villagers! I barely escaped, their soldiers managed to take my leg, but I still got away. I did run into your sister, I'm so sorry you two. She and Amme tried to help get your Grandfather and me out of there, but those two killed them!" he pointed and glared at the accused. "No one got out except for me, Yugi and Heba!"

The Pharaoh looked at him "How big was the village?"

The three teens shrugged "Close to two hundred lived there," Malik said at last.

Aknamkanon's eyes widened. _That meant only two out of two hundred permanent residents survived!_ "Seize them!"

Everyone in the room gasped and whispered as the guards and the Council of the Millennium Items surrounded the two. "I sense a dark being in these two," said Karim, his item shining brightly.

Anzu and Vivian stood back to back, "Damn it! You two shall pay for this!" Anzu yelled.

Vivian glared at the two, "You might have gotten away this time, but you won't get away next time! We will become the queens of Egypt! Atem and Yami are ours and no one will stop us!" She threw a few balls down, causing a black smoke to cover the area.

"Protect the Prices and the Pharaoh!" the head guard yelled.

"AH!"

"Malik! That was Malik!" Heba yelled.

"Malik? Malik!?" Yugi yelled as he tried to find the blond. The smoke cleared and Yugi yelled, "MALIK!"

Malik was on the floor holding his side, he had been stabbed. "Yugi, Heba." The two kneeled beside their friend as his breath started slow, "_C_rap, that's my rib … damn … guys I don't have much time."

"No, Malik," Yugi said, tears running down fast. "You can't leave us too!"

Malik gave them a weak smile, "I have something for you. It's from Sapphire and the girls. She and Amme wanted me to give to you once I found you two. They made me promise to not stop until I found you."

He pulled off two necklaces of the eye of Horus, both made of gold with an amethyst jewel as the pupil. "They put all their earnings together to get you guys these. I might have helped as well, but I'm glad I could finally give you these."

Atem and Yami knelt by him as well, Yami next to Yugi and Atem next to Heba. "Malik, please just hold on. You're a fighter! Please don't go," Heba begged, he couldn't lose another friend. First his family, village, then his friends, what's next?

"Prince Atem and Prince Yami, could you please do something for me?" Malik asked.

Yami nodded, "Of course."

"Can you watch these two for me and for their sisters? They were very important to the village and me. I'll pass the same message Sapphire told me before she passed, 'if you hurt them the girls and I will come after you and hunt your ass till the day you die!'" Yami and Atem were confused, but Yugi and Heba groaned, their sister would say that.

Malik weakly chuckled, "What do you expect? Even like that they were barking mad … Can you two do that for me? Can you protect them from those evil witches for me and every one of the village? Please? They're all we have left."

Atem and Yami looked each other and silently agreed to help. "Of course we will," Yami said.

"You have our word, we'll take good care of them," Atem said, taking Malik's hand. Malik nodded "You'd better _–cough-_ or you'll have my … ugly, undead spirit haunting yoooou both t-till …" he coughed again before his breath stopped and his eyes closed.

Yugi and Heba let their tears fall, not noticing the Princes holding them. Yugi cried into Yami's chest and Atem rubbed Heba's back, the normally protective twin was now a puddle of emotions.

"Atem, Yami, take them to your chambers and wait for me there," Aknamkanon said after the guards declared the witches long gone, the twins nodded and both picked up the boys before caring them to their chambers with guards protecting him on the way. Yugi and Heba held tightly to their necklaces and their last piece of home.

* * *

**Amme: Chapter two done!**

**Ashley: Hallilua!**

**Crystal: *laughing***

**Sapphire: I hope you all liked it, and if you like it; Tell us! Review!**

**Kathy: I understand that some things are a little confusing right now, but we'll answer any questions, so if you have one; put it in a review. Remember you don't have to have an account to review (But it helps! LOL).**

**Amme: Shut up Kathy. Please tell us what you think, and I'm in-charge of chapter three. *cracks fingers* let's get cracking.**

**Everyone: *groans at bad punning***

**Amme: What?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amme & Sapphire: Hi everyone! We're back!**

**Malik: humph…**

**Sapphire: Malik please talk to me! (sighs) Ever since the last chapter, Malik won't talk to me!**

**Amme: *humming* I wonder why …**

**Malik: … (turns away from Sapphire) Marik tell that wolf-woman that I'm not talking to her. She killed me in the last chapter and made all my fans cry!**

**Sapphire: I didn't think people would mind!**

**Ashley: I think you should stop writing late at night. It makes you write awful things.**

**Malik: Like killing off lovable characters! You evil woman!**

**Sapphire: But I work the best at night! T^T I'm not awful, am I Amme-chan?**

**Amme: Not evil, just creative.**

**Crystal: Oh no …**

**Malik: *starts fighting me***

**Kathy: *growls and starts fighting Malik* hands off her.**

**Crystal: Er … before things get too crazy, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

The princes and their charges quickly made their way through the palace to Yami's room. Yami looked at Yugi, seeing him pitifully sniffling against his shirt and clutching at his amethyst necklace. Yami's heart ached at the sight and he unconsciously held Yugi closer; Yugi responded to the comfort and cuddled into the Prince without really thinking.

Heba held his necklace and kept trying to stop crying, only for a memory or emotion to swell to the surface and bring another round of tears with it. Atem rubbed his back slightly every time he broke down, he wasn't the best at comforting but the tears looked so wrong on this one's face. Heba would never admit it, but the comfort helped.

The guards opened Yami's chamber doors and stood to attention outside once the four entered. Yami's room was huge, covered in gold, purples, and reds, with a king-size post-bed covered in purple silk sheets, curtains, and pillows; table big enough for five to six people; several lounging chairs and couches; an ornate desk and chair; nightstands; and a wardrobe. In the far left corner was an archway that led to a balcony and a bookshelf next to it. To the right were two hidden arches.

Yami carefully placed Yugi on his bed and let the youth cling to him. Yami rocked him slightly and whispered gently. Yugi kept crying softly.

Atem put Heba down on the bed and sat next to him, expecting him to cling like Yugi was. But Heba curled up on himself and concentrated on his breathing, trying to bear it alone. Atem put a hand over Heba's and Heba glanced at him before wiping his eyes and gently pulling away "I-I'm fine," he croaked out, though he clearly wasn't.

Atem smiled sympathetically and covered his hand again, this time he didn't move. "I can tell you're not. You don't need to bottle it in. We'll get those witches, I promise you that." Heba nodded and unconsciously held Atem's hand as he tried to wipe more tears away.

Yami's shirt was being soaked for a second time in one day but he didn't mind this time. Heba saw Yami comforting his brother and felt a slight surge of jealousy and instinctive protectiveness. He reached out and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder to get his attention. Yugi jumped and looked at Heba before leaving Yami's arms and entering Heba's. Heba held him tightly and said to the Princes "C-can we have a moment?"

Yami glanced at Atem before the second nodded "Of course," the royal twins left the room quietly, Yami sending a concerned glance back before leaving the room.

* * *

Yami looked at Atem as soon as the doors closed "Poor guys. Father's going to be furious with those bitches."

Atem nodded, but was still looking at the closed doors "I don't think that tan one likes us," he admitted. "He's way too on edge."

Yami raised an eyebrow "After what they've just been through … I think he's got an excuse and more to be a bit edgy," he pointed out before lightly poking his arm "Come on, we'll be back in a minute."

Atem nodded and shook his head after a moment "Alright … I bet those witches are long gone by now," he growled suddenly "Nearly two hundred people gone? I want to rip their heads off!"

Yami leaned away, holding his hands up "Easy," he muttered in bewilderment. "We'll get them soon enough. Hopefully we catch them before they take more innocent lives." Atem nodded and the two waited for their father to appear.

* * *

Yugi leaned into Heba and gasped "Th-they're all g-gone …" he sobbed.

Heba held him and rocked him gently, "I know … but they got out for a bit," he looked at his necklace and clipped it around his neck. "They're all in a better place now and we know that the Pharaoh's going to help us, we'll get justice Yugi. If they're caught, they'll get what's coming to them."

Yugi shook his head "I don't see _anything_," he lay down on the bed with his face pressed into the sheets, nearly wailing now. "I want to see them tried, I want to see them in jail or worse! But I don't see _anything!_" he wept half angrily half frustrated.

Heba reached out and put a hand on Yugi's back gently, wiping his own tears away again. "Y-you've been blind before …" he pointed out weakly.

Yugi shook his head "It's all fuzzy. Something wants to happen … but it's not coming to me," he murmured, trying to dry his eyes at last.

Heba sighed and put Yugi's necklace on "They'll come when they want to. Destiny will tell us if we need to know- Ah!" Heba's hands shot to his forehead as a head ache struck as strong as a blow to the same place. Yugi also cringed in pain, he was more used to this sort of pain so he didn't make much of a fuss.

The twins, amazingly, had received visions at exactly the same moment! But when each twin's eyes cleared they knew that they had seen exactly the same thing too; something was repeating itself from past into the future. And both were pale at the thought of a large black mass with glowing red eyes, rising again …

Heba rubbed his temple "Wh … what did you see?" he asked softly.

Yugi sat up shakily "Darkness … glowing red eyes," he murmured, shivering and clutching at his necklace.

Heba nodded "Me too," he whispered in fear.

Yugi locked eyes with his twin and wrapped his arms around himself, "We haven't had visions at the same time before except …" he murmured. There had only been one before and it predicated the assassination of a Pharaoh. It had been their first visions. Yugi looked at his twin "It must be bad."

Heba shook his head and kept massaging his sore forehead "Don't think like that, it could be stopped," he leaned back on the bedpost and held his hand "If I saw it in the past then I may get more to learn how to stop it," he reasoned.

Yugi slowly nodded but still looked scared.

There was a knock at the door before it opened. The Pharaoh and his sons entered, having knocked to give them a moment to compose. Aknamkanon nodded at the boys and brought the chair from Yami's desk over and sat down in front of the twins. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his tone gentle and Fatherly.

Yugi at once knew he was a good person; Heba felt his acceptance and relaxed a bit, he knew Yugi was hardly ever wrong in judgment of character. Heba spoke first "F-fine …" though he hardly sounded it.

Aknamkanon smiled sympathetically, "I'm sorry for your loss." The twins nodded sadly, Yugi's tears started up again.

The Pharaoh hated pressing a sensitive issue, but there wasn't another option here. He leaned forwards and said "I hate to have to do this to you boys, you two been through a lot it seems. But I do need you to answer some questions as witnesses. We'll have a better idea of what they have done if you help us."

Yugi and Heba exchanged a glance before nodding "We'll help," Yugi said, unlike Yami and Atem it seemed one could speak for both instead of both speaking the same.

Aknamkanon smiled "Thank you. This is an informal questioning, and I might have to have you undergo a mild trial of the Millennium Items to get all the information, but I'd rather not have it come to that." The Pharaoh explained seriously but in a relaxed manner.

"Um…what is the trial of the Millennium Items? If you don't mind me asking that is my Pharaoh?" Yugi nervously asked, sitting closer to Heba and holding his hand.

Atem stepped in for this, "It is a just a test to see if you're lying or not, but also to see if your soul is pure or dark," he said, keeping a close eye on Heba. "If you are not lying to us, then nothing bad will happen to you. But if we do find out you have lying to us, we'll have to punish you for that." Yugi gulped, slightly shaking against Heba.

Heba's eyes narrowed slightly "We won't lie if that's what you're suggesting …" he said hesitantly, knowing it was a death wish to insult the Pharaoh of Egypt and his sons.

Aknamkanon shook his head with a dry chuckle "That's not what I meant," he assured him. Atem thought Heba was acting suspiciously, his gut was telling him the boy was hiding something. No matter how cute and brave he looked- wait did he just think that?

Yami glanced at Atem when he saw his twin frown from the corner of his vision. He pinched him lightly "Stop treating them like criminals Atem," he hissed. Though he knew it wasn't his fault, Atem was taught to always suspect, as the next Pharaoh this may well save his life and their country in the future. He was always overly wary of strangers.

Yami was wary too, but had learnt the hard way that treating someone nicely often got you trust and what you wanted. _Suspicion might save you one gold coin, but trust will earn you two._ That's what their Mother had told them.

The Pharaoh straightened up and began his questions "Can you tell me what happened that day?"

The boys exchanged a glance but nodded, Heba spoke "We were gathering fish with our sister and friends when our cousin and her girlfriend told us horses were coming, we thought they were early traders …" he trailed off as he remembered it. _If only I had checked! We could have all run away._

Yugi continued "Our sister, our friends and our cousin all went back to the village to set up the stalls, we stayed to gut the fish … th-they hated that job," he curled up and trembled in an effort not to break down sobbing.

Heba continued "That's when we heard the screaming …" both were silent for a while. "We ran to see what was wrong, an-and … th-there were … soldiers, they were k-killing everyone. Those women were shouting at the soldier, telling them to '_take the children as our prisoners',_ then we were chased out of the village."

Atem's suspicion got the best of him "Then how did you escape them? How did you outrun their horses?"

Yami punched him "Shut up," he hissed, Atem needed to learn nicety's.

Atem glared at him while rubbing his abused arm. "I'm just asking a question. No need for the abuse." Yami glared right back at him before returning his attention to Heba.

Heba resisted the urge to glare "We jumped in the rapids that were near our village and got carried down river …"

Yami blinked "That was brave … and foolish. You could have drowned," he murmured.

Yugi met his eyes "Sometimes I wish we had," he admitted, looking so hurt and broken the royal twin couldn't keep away. He moved to sit by him and took his hand gently.

"Don't say that, if you had we'd have never met you," he smiled charmingly before returning to seriousness "And you'd never have the chance to help us catch these witches."

Yugi nodded and held his hand back. Atem saw how Yami 'worked' and relaxed, _maybe I am being too hard on them._ He reasoned, trying consciously to relax and reach out. "And you would have never saved our uncle, though he is a bit of a bore …"

Aknamkanon slightly glared at his son as he playfully scolded him, "Atem, that's your family you're talking about." Atem just innocently smiled like he hadn't said anything at all.

Heba gave one slightly hysterical giggle and nodded slightly "I guess there are good things," he hedged, looking at Yugi who agreed with his own smile.

Aknamkanon nodded at his boys, knowing that they were helping. He cleared his throat and asked his next question "Why did they want the children? The witches?" he pressed.

Heba answered truthfully "They wanted the two with the sights," he squeezed Yugi's hand as he stiffened. Atem noticed but didn't say anything.

Aknamkanon nodded "Yes my adviser told me that he tried to contact the two boys, do you know what happened to them?" he asked.

Yugi looked at Heba again. _Maybe we should tell them, we're going to be lying if we don't. We could get into serious trouble …_ he worried, already knowing that Heba was set against anyone knowing their identities. But it was the Pharaoh and his sons! Yugi bit his lip, not sure of what to do. But Heba was already talking.

"We're not sure what happened to them," he said carefully "We knew them, but they weren't with the witches so they must have gotten out or were hidden," he explained, telling half the truth, and hating it. But he didn't want to put himself and Yugi in danger, not after what had just happened.

Aknamkanon sighed "It may well be that they've died with the rest of your village, such a shame you have to be the victims of politics," he sighed again, hating that it was his people who suffered from grudges against him or his sons. It wasn't fair.

Heba sighed too "Thank you my Pharaoh," he murmured. Yugi relaxed a little, then felt his tears return as the questions continued, they reminded him of home, of his sister, his friends, his Grandpa and Malik. Yugi ended up silently crying, with no one noticing for a while, until Yami glanced and saw his silent pain.

The royal twin carefully wrapped an arm around his shoulders, holding him loosely. Yugi glanced up at him and leaned into him, Yugi could tell Yami was strong, but also calm as well. He needed that.

Heba saw them out of the corner of his eye and his hands fisted the sheets in slight jealousy and protectiveness. Yugi was often too trusting, while he was often too suspicious.

Aknamkanon stood up after a moment "Is there anything else you can tell us?" he asked.

Yugi frowned as he remembered "Yeah … the soldiers wore uniforms," he said slowly.

The Pharaoh jumped "Uniforms?" that meant that they could be found, identified, and that there may be a lord assisting the witches.

Yugi nodded, he got on his knees and turned to Yami "They had brown shirts and blue armour on top," he outlined it on Yami's torso and shoulders, making Yami blush at some of the innocently intimate contact. Yami saw Atem silently laughing out of the corner of his eye and glared slightly at him while Yugi's head was turned.

Aknamkanon thought about what Yugi had said "Any symbols? Crests?"

Heba's eyes clouded over, a vision seeping into his eyes "Yes! A scarab being eaten by a hawk … I think," he added, realising that much detail was suspicious.

Aknamkanon's eyes widened "Lord Ushio. Thank you boys, try and get some rest. Atem, Yami, take care of them," he leaned over his boys and messed their hair one at a time "_Be_ nice," he teased before leaving.

Yami fixed his hair with a playful smirk "Ah, Dad …" he turned to Yugi and Heba, who looked both confused, but pleasantly surprised, at the Pharaoh's unusual display of affection. "He's not cold hearted like most would think. He's just like any other dad, but more."

Heba's head was throbbing, after two visions in less than ten minutes he was tired, he glanced around, but he didn't know if there was a pool or bath of water in this place. He looked up at Atem, who was closest "Is there a bathroom?" he asked.

Atem nodded, his room was practically identical to Yami's in all ways but some décor, he pointed to a door at the bottom of some steps "Down there."

Heba got up, whispering thanks as he passed Atem, but then he tripped over Atem's discarded sandals. Atem saw Heba stumble and lunged on instinct to catch him. Heba gasped as strong arms snatched him before he could completely lose balance.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Atem asked as he steadied him. Heba quickly looked away.

Yugi looked up and thought he saw a faint blush on his twin's face, "Heba?"

Heba glanced back at Yugi then nodded to Atem "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks again," and he went to cool his forehead.

Yugi looked worriedly after him. _Heba …_

Yami smirked at Atem "Getting a bit close and personal aren't we?"

Atem rolled his eyes "He only tripped Yami, it's no different than carrying him, a step backwards I'd say."

"Yeah because you're frigid," Yami muttered.

Atem growled and punched Yami's knee. "I am not! I caught him, just like you would if someone tripped," he smirked, watching Yami rub his bruising knee with a satisfied expression.

"Talking about me?" Heba asked, as he walked back in before placing his hands on hips with a slight glare, his forehead damp as were his bangs.

Yugi shook his head guiltily. Yami shrugged and said "Nope, just about Atem," he assured him. Atem shoved his shoulder and Yami laughed. Yugi smiled at their playfulness and scooted off the bed to stand by Heba.

He whispered in his ear softly and Heba shrugged, muttering something back before addressing the Princes "Where will we be sleeping?"

Yami stood up and went to one of the semi-hidden arch. He pushed the door and it opened into a small room that was three by two and had a window looking over the garden "The one in Atem's room is the same, and …" he went inside and showed another arch that lead to a small and simple bathroom "has complete privacy."

Yugi looked around with a smile. There was a little storage space, decent bedding, a window with a pretty view, and a vine next to it, which Yami said doubled as an escape route if danger came, a bathroom and a crate with room for belongings and clothes … but no company.

It seemed as if Yami read his mind with what he said next: "Heba can stay here tonight, I'll negotiate with Atem if he complains."

The twins smiled at him "Thank you," they chorused, then glanced at each other and laughed: they didn't really mirror like that.

Yami smiled and then walked back to the door, only to bump into Atem. Atem raised an eyebrow "Negotiate?" he asked.

Yami shrugged and pushed him out, mouthing 'I've got this' to the confused but happier twins. Yami closed the door and said, "Yes, negotiate! Yugi would like to have his brother sleep with him tonight."

"I don't know Yami. Something is up with those two, I just know it! They're hiding something important," Atem said, glaring at the door.

Yami sighed, "Atem, they have been through a lot. They lost their family and friends, watched their home and village get destroyed, forced to run for their lives from the bitches witches, put into slavery, and watched as another friend taken away to the afterlife by the same people. They deserve some time together to get used to this new change in their life."

"I just don't trust that tan one-"

"_Heba_, Atem. He does have a name," Yami corrected with crossed arms.

Atem sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Fine, Heba. I feel like he is hiding something that might have something to do with those with sights. How do we know they are not them, you saw how Yugi tensed when Dad was talking about them."

"Yes, I saw. Maybe they were really good friends with them and just hurts knowing that they could be dead. Atem this is just one night, two tops. Remember how we were when we were younger. When Mother and Father told us that we had to sleep in separate rooms?"

Atem sighed again, "Yes, we didn't like it, so we would sneak into each other's room and spend the night before sneaking back out. So how does that apply to this?"

Yami tapped his forehead with a finger, "Think Atem. This gives them some time with each other before they have to get used to sleeping in separate rooms. They more than likely had to share a room together and I can tell Yugi is a bit fearful about being by himself."

"Like you used to be?" Atem joked.

Yami spluttered "I was never fearful about being by myself," he said, turning away with his head held high.

Atem smirked, leaning around to see his face "Uh-huh, sure you weren't. Then what about that one time when we were six and Dad took you to that temple? I remember Dad saying you were clinging to his leg, whining for me. I didn't know you cared about me that much," he said, hugging his brother in a tight grip.

Yami struggled against the death grip before he successfully pulled himself out and yelled, "I was six and didn't know any better!"

Atem chuckled as he waved his hand, "Okay, okay, calm down brother. Breath, or else you'll scare your precious Yugi." Atem laughed at the blush on his twin's face. "Now who's getting personal with their servant?"

Yami huffed and looked away, trying to hide the glowing blush. "So do we have a deal or not?"

"Not until you answer my question," Atem said with a smirk.

Yami sighed, "You know I think Yugi is cute, and before you say it, yes I was a holding him and comforting him, but only because of what happened tonight. I won't pursuit anything with him unless I know he feels the same. You know me Atem."

Atem nodded then sighed as Yami raised an eyebrow for his answer, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll let Heba stay for the night and when Yugi really needs him, but if anything fun happens, Heba sleeps in his own room. Deal?"

Yami snorted then agreed. "Fine." He glanced back at the door, "So … are we playing good guards or bad guards with these two?"

Atem poked his forehead "Grow up, we're being good. Like people were when we lost Mother." Yami pulled a face then went to change for bed, muttering for Atem to get out of his room ASAP.

Atem nodded and then poked his head into the servants room, Yugi and Heba were sitting on Yugi's new bed, whispering together while the Princes spoke. Finally Atem cleared his throat. The twins jumped, Yugi looked up with eyes that were scared for the merest moments, but Heba's look was one more wrinkle away from a glare. Atem's face fell into similar "I just thought, Heba, you'd like to see your room, get a change of clothes for the morning …"

Yugi nodded when Heba glanced at him "I'll be okay for a few minutes, and you should look at where you're living too," he said, giving Heba a little push, Heba smiled while he rolled his eyes, and then got up.

"Okay, okay, I'll go." He stood before the Prince and glanced at the door "Um … lead the way? Please." He added quickly, when he saw Atem's frown deepen.

Atem nodded "This way," his room was just across the hall, and was practically identical, except the colours were gold, red, and orange. "Down there is your room, I hope you like it here-"

Heba sighed "Thanks for the sympathy, but I don't want it or need it. And could you please ask your Brother to keep his hands off Yugi? Yugi's very trusting, I don't want him to get hurt."

Atem blinked, he understood brotherly protection sure, but … "If you're implying anything about Yami, let me tell you this: he has never hurt anyone outside of self-defence, me and the occasional pushy princess. I understand you're trying to protect your brother, but mine wouldn't force himself on anybody," Atem said evenly, but with a dark scowl.

Yami wasn't indecent, or perverted. True he had said Yugi was cute, but he was allowed to have opinions about people and it wasn't like he would act on them if it wasn't willingly returned.

Heba glared and turned sharply to get his things before leaving. He stopped at Atem's side "Is there anything I should know or worry about _my Prince,_" he asked acidly.

Atem glared "No. Have a good night _Slave_."

Heba left, growling curses under his breath as he slammed the door closed.

Atem growled in frustration. "Gods he's so … _Ah_!" he growled and stomped over to get to bed. He thought Heba had an attitude problem. But he could understand a bit of it: he was worried and wary, those attackers had uniforms and stood for nobility. He had a right to be wary. He was worried for his brother, who seemed to be more of an innocent, trusting, and _nicer_ personality. Heba was probably used to looking out for him.

But why did he say things about Yami? It wasn't fair, he didn't even know him, _and_ Yami was going out of his way to be nice. Atem huffed and rolled over on his pillows. _This will be the worst servant EVER!_

* * *

Yugi sat waiting for Heba, he looked up the second his twin came in and said "I saw your argument. That wasn't very nice, I'm just as old as you, and I'm able to look after myself. And these Princes haven't hurt us, they're being nice."

Heba waited until Yugi was finished and then sat next to him "Are you done?"

Yugi sighed but nodded anyway, "For now … you like him don't you," he said casually.

Heba gave him a stupefied look and threw his pillow at him "No I don't." he said in a very final tone, then wriggled under the covers "Sleep. It's late."

Yugi leaned over him "Your cheeks are red-"

"_Goodnight_ Yugi." Heba said in a strained tone as he pulled the covers over his slightly burning cheeks.

Yugi smiled slightly and laid down with his back to him. _Silly Heba, I've already seen it. He unhooked his necklace and finally _admired his gift; a golden Horus eye with an amethyst jewel as a pupil, which hung on black leather cord.

He smiled, "Sapphire must have thought of this. She always wanted to design and create jewellery for royalty since she had a thing for shiny stuff."

Heba sighed, "Yeah she did. I just wonder how she got the money to afford these? They look expensive." His eyes clouded and he saw Sapphire, Amme, Crystal, Ashley, and Kathy in a market place talking to a man holding up the two Horus Eye necklaces before they all paid for them.

* * *

_Sapphire had a huge smile on as she held the necklaces in here hands. "These will be the perfect birthday present for the twins!"_

"_I don't know Sapphire. They're kind-of girly don't you think?" Kathy asked._

_Amme shook her head, "I don't think so. They'll love it no matter what, if not I'm just going to have to dress them up as cats again," she smiled at the memory._

_Crystal giggled, "Yeah, Ashley and Kathy could use the exercise," she teased. The two girls huffed with a pout, but the others laughed as the left the jeweller._

_Ashley crossed her arms behind her head as they continued to walk around, "Well they better like them or else I'll make them love them! We saved several weeks pay and done multiple jobs and chores around the village to earn that money."_

_Kathy agreed and added, "We also scrimped and gather all our loose change as well. I was going to spend that on my Amme!" before wrapping both arms around the girl and squeezing the life out of her. Amme struggled, then pecked her cheek which made her let go, they just held hands after that, swinging them happily._

"_Yeah, we did double the fish duty for Grandpa. Yuck!" Crystal stuck her tongue out in disgust and shivering as she thought of piles of cold, slippery, grey fish. "I hate doing the gutting! So gross, just give me baking bread any day."_

"_Anyway! They'll love them no matter what. It a gift from all of us, their family!" Sapphire rushed off ahead and yelled to Ashley, "Come on slow poke! First one back to the horses is gutting the fish for a week when we get back to our village!"_

_Ashley narrowed her eyes, "It. Is. On!" and rushed off after her with Kathy on her tail._

_"I want to be on this too!"_

_Crystal and Amme shook their heads. "Should we join them?" Crystal asked._

_Amme nodded, "Yeah, we better or else they'll stick us with the gross job!" Crystal gasped and the two rushed off, "We're not losing this!"_

* * *

Heba's eyes cleared and looked to Yugi, who was looking at him. "What did you see?"

Heba closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "I saw the girls, they were buying the necklaces. It didn't look like the market in our village. They must have gotten them somewhere else."

"Must have been on that trip here? Remember they had to go with that guy Sapphire was crushing on and Amme was trying so hard to get them together?"

Heba nodded, "Yeah Matthew. They came here to buy some rugs and other supplies that couldn't get to the village. I didn't see Matthew in the vision, but they did spend a lot on them. These are the reason we had to do extra fishing."

"So they all put the money in for these?" Heba nodded. "I can't believe they did that for us," Yugi said, holding his with care.

Heba sat back up and held his necklace. "They're kind of girly don't you think?"

Yugi shook his head, "I don't think so, but then again this is Sapphire we're talking about. Remember when she and Amme got us to dress up as cats?"

Heba giggled, "Yeah, I remember, including the guys that wanted to get us in their beds."

"Yeah, but they soon ran when they saw Kathy and Ashley running after them, brandishing stove irons," Yugi laughed, "Then Crystal and Grandpa would warm us some bread with a bit of honey and gave us figs with the bread."

Heba licked his lips, "That was so good, they always made good bread." Tears started to well in both of their eyes.

"I still can't believe they're gone." Yugi cried, placing his hands over his face. Heba wrapped his arms around him and rocked the two as they cried together until sleep took them away.

* * *

**Amme: That's it!**

**Sapphire: (glaring at Malik) I'm demand you to talk to me, Malik!**

**Malik: Marik, tell that woman no! And tell her that she can just bite me!**

**Yugi: I don't think you should have said that.**

**Sapphire: FINE! (jumps on him) You're…gonna…TALK TO ME!**

**Ashley: Fifty says she actually bites him.**

**Kathy: I'm on for that.**

**Bakura: I say he kicks her off before she gets a chance.**

**Marik: I'm with Bakura.**

**Crystal: Um…should we stop them?**

**Amme: Nope *recording it* … what? It's going straight onto youtube.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sapphire & Malik: (glaring at each other from their wheelchairs)**

**Amme: What happened? They were fighting one minute and I leave to upload the video and now this! What happened?**

**Yami: (sighs) They got a bit too physical in their fight and now have broken legs, arms, Sapphire somehow got whiplash, Malik got three bruised ribs, and now all they do is stare at each other.**

**Sapphire: Bastard. (glares at him, he glares at me)**

**Malik: Bitch. (tries to get at each other from their chairs)**

**Ashley: That is both funny and sad.**

**Kathy: (takes pictures) Blackmail is wrong, but that rarely stops me.**

**Amme: You are awful.**

* * *

The winds blew across the desert of Egypt, night was the coldest time on these sands. Most people where in their homes, asleep and resting for the next day, but a small band of people on horses and camels were rushing across the cool desert sands. They ran until a small town rose on the horizon, it looked run down and abandoned, but the glow of fires told otherwise.

They ran into the town, ignoring the dirty looks they got from the people of this so called 'village,' and stopped in front of a two story building that looked too pristine and maintained to be in a place like this. The men got off their animals and walked into the building. The leader of the group called out for a servant to let the owners of this home know that he was here. The small boy nodded, shivering at the sight of the man before rushing off to get his masters.

The man smirked as he watched the fleeting boy, "Might have to have some fun with that one while I'm here." The man was tall, about 6'7", greasy black hair, muscular, and mean black eyes.

"I'd think he would be better off with a horny pig then you Ushio, but that just me," a sly and dark voice said, Ushio growled as he looked behind him to see a man with long silvery white hair, tan skin, dark brown eyes, and double-T scar over his left eye.

Ushio towered over the man and glared, "And what do you want Bakura? I thought the great Thief King would be looting around the palace or destroying villages?" he hated that Bakura didn't even flinch.

Bakura shrugged before he got up from his lean position against the wall, "I would but that's more your job than mine. I have bigger things to do then go around and destroy helpless villages looking for two brats with the powers of hindsight and foresight," he said offhandedly, like Ushio's work was child's play.

"Like what? Finding your lost boy toy? Or getting revenge on the Pharaoh for the destruction of your village?" Ushio sneered. Bakura glared as the man continued to taunt "Don't make me laugh, you can't get to the Pharaoh or his sons. It's impossible!" Ushio glared at him.

"Not impossible, you idiot; just tricky." The two turned to see two women standing there, dressed fancily with small veils over their faces to prevent others seeing their so called beauty, it also hid a bit of their appearance from spies.

Ushio smirked as he bowed to them, "Lady Vivian, Lady Anzu, how good it is to see you two again. My, don't you two look lovely tonight-"

Vivian snapped, "Flattery will get you nowhere Ushio," her long and deadly looking nail an inch from his chin.

"Has the deed been done?" Anzu asked, glaring at the disgusting man before her.

Ushio nodded, "All the children from that village are dead. The crocs enjoyed their meal. But none of them were the children with sights," he regretfully informed them. "Though one did mention that the boys were brothers."

Anzu laughed darkly, "Excellent. You actually did something right for once."

Ushio was confused, "What do you mean?"

Vivian walked over to him and slapped him across his face, leaving behind her nail marks on his greasy face, "You let two boys escape! They Pharaoh now knows about us, the powers of sight and about you if the brats squeal! But worse, they're now in the Palace and working for our lovers!" she wailed, wanting to be that close to them.

Bakura wanted to gag and blow out his hearing. The whining these women made could drive any sane man up the walls, though he wouldn't call himself sane, now could he? "They aren't your lovers yet," he muttered, leaning back against the wall.

"They will be!" Anzu yelled, her eyes darken as she spoke. "We found a spell that will have them coming to us instead of the other way around."

Bakura rolled his eyes and scoffed, "It will never work. Those two know better and would rather be dead first before falling into your hands." Vivian and Anzu gasped in indignation. Bakura shrugged at them and got up and walked out. "Bitches have finally lost it," he muttered.

"We'll see about that!" Vivian yelled before pushing Ushio away and walked down a set of stairs.

Anzu sighed. "Make yourself useful and go find those sight-boys! We can't let the Pharaoh have them, maybe think about kidnapping the brats in the Palace, torture them a bit until they scream their identities."

"But we just got back and we're tired!" a soldier whined.

She glared at him, "Do you dare talk back to me! A witch who could burn you inside out?!" Ushio and the others shook their heads furiously and stepped away. "Good, now go and do as you're told, or do you want to die?" Ushio paled as he yelled out to his men to hurry and rushed out as fast as he could.

Anzu huffed, "Imbeciles, all of them. Not like my Yami." She started to daydream about the pale prince as she walked down the stairs Vivian took and into their lair.

* * *

It was dark, the walls and floors were made out of a black stone; the carpets that covered some of the floor were torn and dirty; the selves that lined the walls were filled with jars of many a thing like eyes of newt or bat wings; bookshelves were packed with spell books of dark and forbidden magic; chest and boxes filled with trinkets and wares like stones, talismans, and bones filled one corner of the room; in the very back was a giant black mirror, a mirror so special and powerful the witches barely use it but for one thing. To spy on the princes, of course. Three cauldrons, boiling with a witches brew simmered on the left side, while a large cauldron was in the middle, being stirred by Vivian.

Anzu smirked as she walked over to cauldron, "Is it done yet?" she asked, like a sick child asking someone if it hurt when it clearly did.

Vivian inhaled and nodded "Almost, almost, we need to let it simmer until tomorrow night, then we can get our lovers." Vivian laughed darkly as she continued to stir the brew.

* * *

_He was running, black shadows were chasing him. The sound of two witches' laughter was heard in the background along with a long, deep growl. He ran as fast as he could, trying to escape the dark cloud that was treating to capture him. But try as he might, the shadow fell on him and surrounded him in pitch black nothingness. He screamed and kicked, but nothing he could do worked. He saw his brother sinking into the darkness as well and tried to reach out for him, but he was too late. His brother was sucked in and he screamed his name. "ATEM!"_

* * *

Yami bolted up from his sleep screaming Atem's name. He looked around as he panted; it was like he couldn't get air back into his lungs. What was that? What the hell happened? Who was that laughing? He finally managed to calm his beating heart and slow his breath, just as the servant door open and Yugi popped his head out.

"Are you okay, Prince Yami?" he asked as he moved to the prince's side "We heard you yell," he worried. Heba came out of the room and watched closely with narrowed eyes.

Yami nodded, still panting a little, and feeling shaken, "Yeah, just a bad dream. I'll be fine, and please, call me Yami when it's just us or when we are with our small group of friends."

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked, shocked and honoured that he'd be allowed to do such a thing.

Yami nodded again, smiling at Yugi's happy face. "Yes, and same goes for you too Heba."

Heba crossed his arms "I rather keep if professional if you don't mind, your _highness_. I'm going to go and wake your brother, it's almost morning." Heba said before heading towards the door, Yugi looked at him sadly; why couldn't he let his suspicions go and be nice?

Yami chuckled with a sudden thought "There is a bucket in the bathroom just in case! He's a sound sleeper and is hard to wake sometimes!" Yami yelled. Heba nodded and left the room, already grinning with just the thought of irritating ways to get the Prince out of bed.

Yugi turned back to Yami and shyly fiddled with his fingers "So…is there anything I should be doing now? Starting a bath, getting your breakfast, something?" Yugi asked.

Yami hummed and looked to his balcony to see it still a bit dark. "Come with me," he said kindly, making Yugi's heart jump about in his chest. He took Yugi's hand and led him out to the balcony. "You can start my bath after the sun has risen. I hope you don't mind watching the sun rise with me," he smiled charmingly.

Yugi shook his head at once, "I don't mind. I loved to watch it before with my friends. I would have to drag Ashley out of bed to get her to watch it with me and Crystal." He giggled at the memory of dragging the girl out of bed with Crystal.

Yami chuckled, "Sounds like Atem. He can sleep through most things, even a freaking gong! I would wish your brother good luck, but it seems he doesn't like me," he said a little sadly, wondering what he had done wrong.

Yugi sighed, "Yeah, Heba was always weary of strangers, it took him ages to accept Kathy into our group, but normally after you cross that barrier he'd take a dagger end for you," Yugi smiled slightly, remembering how loyal and protective Heba could be once you had won him over. Yami smiled at Yugi's smile, the younger looked at him "He'll be more stubborn now than ever, especially with everything that has happened …" his face fell a little.

Yami carefully took his hand, rubbing the back with a thumb soothingly, "Don't worry Yugi. We will stop them and make them pay for wrecking your home and killing your loved ones," he assured him gently.

Yugi nodded and looked out just as Ra's chariot rose into the sky. "It's so amazing."

Yami smiled, "I'm glad you like it. This is the best spot in the whole palace beside the roof to see the sun rise and set. Atem and I would always find a way to sneak up to the roof and watch it when we were children, and if I could get him out of bed on time." The two laughed at the idea then silenced to watch the everyday miracle. They sat there until the sun was over the horizon and Yugi stretched before wandering back in and started Yami's bath.

* * *

~Atem's room~

Heba walked in and sighed as he saw the crown prince fast asleep, his hair was messed and he seemed to sink into the covers, like he wanted to be a part of them. Heba tapped his chin as he thought over what to do "He's not going to be easy to wake is he?" He walked over and shook the tan Prince. "Prince Atem, it's time to wake up, Ra is rising. Wake up!" He shook and shook, but he only got was a snore and a roll from the prince.

Heba groaned and flat out glared, "Ra damn it Prince Atem! WAKE UP!" he shouted through cupped hands to Atem's ear.

Atem mumbled something incoherent and snuggled into his pillow, Heba had a split second thought about how cute that was, then mentally slapped himself back into his right mind. Heba tried to pull the pillow out from underneath him, but Atem's grip was strong in his sleep.

He growled as he looked for anything to help when he remembered what Yami had said. "Oh Prince Atem~! If you don't wake up now, I will dump water on you," Heba said with an evil smirk, leering over the Prince with a gleeful smile. "If you don't want me to do that, then please get up. If you do, then don't get up at all!" He waited for a minute, but the prince didn't get up, he didn't even move.

Heba's eyebrow rose in amazement, _and I thought Ashley was a deep sleeper._ "Fine, have it your way then," he sang tauntingly. He walked into the bathroom and found the for-mentioned bucket and walked out to find water.

It took him ten minutes to find water that was a bit on the cold side and to get back to Atem's room. He walked over to Atem's side and said in a deceivingly sweet voice, "Atem, wake up or get drenched."

Atem didn't say a word.

"Okay then." Heba lifted the bucket over his head and dumped it all over Atem.

"AH!" yelled the prince.

Heba had a smile on as he bowed his head and said, "Good morning, Prince Sunshine! It's time to wake!" he said though a wide smile that was barely containing his laughs.

Atem glared at him, "What the hell was that for!" he demanded, shivering a little from the shock and chill.

Heba just smiled innocently and said, "It was the only option left to wake you up. You didn't wake when I shook you. You didn't wake when I yelled or tried to take your pillow away. So this was the solution," he concluded, looking like he was enjoying himself way too much.

The glared didn't leave as Atem said, "You could have tried harder."

Heba laughed "Well I did. I told you that I would, but you didn't listen to me. Now what are the chores that I must do in the morning, my royal pain in the ass!" he said with a mocking bow.

Atem silently growled as he got out of his wet bed and said, "You are to start a bath for me, wake me up, get my clothes for the day, and wait for me by the door so we may go to breakfast in the dining hall." Heba bowed again and walked, slowly, to the bathroom to start the bath.

Atem sighed before he yelled, "I'm going to see Yami real quick, be back in a few." He heard Heba hum or grunt, he couldn't tell, and left.

He knocked on Yami's door and was greeted by Yugi's smiling face, "Greetings my Prince," he said with a quick bow.

Atem sighed again as he rubbed his forehead, wringing out his hair a little, "You can call me Atem when it's just us, in front of my brother, and our group of friends, Yugi."

Yugi smiled in delight and let Atem in, "Okay. Yami said the same thing a bit earlier," he said shyly. He noticed the prince was dripping wet and giggled nervously. "Let me guess; Heba used water on you to wake you up?"

Atem nodded, his glare leaving in Yugi's presence "He did. I'm assuming that Yami was the one who told him about the bucket?" Yugi nodded when they heard a laugh. Atem glared at the bathroom door where Yami was standing in just a towel. "It's not funny!"

"Oh on the contrary, I find it very funny," Yami said, snickering "We did agree that your prank yesterday was war, and how was I to know that Heba would be so willing to fight on my side?" he innocently explained, walking into the room.

Yugi looked at him and blushed a bit at the sight of Yami in nothing but a towel before he rushed to get Yami's clothes together. "I'm sorry Yami! I was getting your clothes when Atem knocked at the door," he gasped, not used to running around so early. He pulled out a white tunic, white shenti, and purple sash out of the wardrobe.

Yami walked over and took the clothes out of Yugi's hands. "It's fine Little One. I can dress myself and I don't pull out the tunics unless I have something important, so a shenti is just fine." Yugi nodded, blushing at how close they were.

Yami put the tunic away and before he walked into the bathroom, he said to Yugi, "Why don't you get in a bath and get dressed. We'll get you some new clothes today and tell you more about what you have to do, okay?"

Yugi nodded with a smile and said, "Okay, I'll be quick." He turned to Atem and said, "Sorry if my brother is rude, he's only like that because he doesn't trust people right away," he apologised, his shoulders creeping up to his ears in his nervousness.

Atem put on a smile for him and said, "It's fine. I'll find a way to get him to trust me," _he seems a challenge. And maybe I can get him to say what he was hiding, should I ask Yugi?_ the tan Prince considered that for only a moment before dismissing it. It was hardly fair to harass the younger twin who was easily more likable, plus he was sure it wouldn't get him anywhere with Heba.

Yugi shook his head and walked back to his room, "I wish you luck then, Heba can be stubborn," he warned with a backwards glance.

Atem smirked as Yugi closed his door, "So can I." There was a knock at the door and he answered it, Heba was there tapping his foot at him. "And what can I do for you, my little slave?" He asked, leaning against the door.

"You're bath is done and I have been waiting for the last five minutes, don't blame me if you have to cold-dip now," he complained.

Atem rolled his eyes, "I was coming back. Just had a nice talk with your brother and mine, that's all." He closed the door behind him and walked back to his room to see Heba had gotten his clothes ready on his bed and his bath filled with water.

"Is there anything else you want me to do, my Prince?" Heba asked, coldly, as if every polite word was a chore.

Atem just waved him off, "No, why don't you get a bath in and dressed. Me and Yami are going to take you to the palace seamstress today to get you clothes that will fit you and show others that you are ours. After that we will tell you more of your duties and responsibilities as my servant."

Heba wrinkled his nose, not liking the idea of wearing something that declared he was owned. "Fine, I'll be in my room then," he turned sharply walked into his room with his head held high.

Atem rubbed his forehead. "I'm going to have a headache for a while, I just know it," he sighed.

* * *

~Dining Hall~

Pharaoh Aknamkanon was sitting at the long dining table, waiting for his sons and his councils to show up. He was scanning a scroll of issues that he had to deal with and prioritise, when Yami and Yugi entered. "And first to arrive is Yami and Yugi," he smiled, glad to have a distraction.

Yami smiled and hugged his father, "Good morning Dad!" he greeted cheerfully.

Aknamkanon smiled and gently messed Yami's hair said, "Good morning to you too son, and Yugi."

Yugi bowed very low, "Good morning, my Pharaoh." The Pharaoh inclined his head back and quickly went back to his scrolls.

Yami winced at the amount of things his Father had to do today, and wished he could help. "Busy day Dad?" he asked cautiously.

Aknamkanon sighed and quickly wrote off a few matters for another day "As is any day, Ra I need a vacation," he rubbed his temple tiredly. Yami smiled sympathetically and then led Yugi to his seat on the right side of Aknamkanon and had Yugi sit beside him on the floor.

"Do you need a pillow Yugi? I could get someone get you one," Yami offered, wanting Yugi to be comfortable.

Yugi shook his head, "I'll be fine. I've sat on worse," he assured him, at least he was in the sun here.

Yami smiled, pausing for a moment to admire how the sunlight made a halo around Yugi's body, and was about to ask something when Atem walked in with Heba following behind him, still smugly smiling. "And what took you so long brother?" Yami asked with a smirk, he got a feeling Heba didn't make his brother's morning very pleasant.

Atem glared at him as he took his seat next to him, with Heba sitting on the floor next to Yugi. "My bathing water got cold and I couldn't find my sandals," he grumbled.

Heba silently giggled while Yami laughed, he winked down at the twins "Nice one Heba. You might be one of the best things to come into this palace in a long time. I'm enjoying watching my brother fume this much."

Heba bowed at the compliment "Tis my pleasure as much as yours," he whispered so that the Pharaoh didn't overhear, he wasn't sure how he'd take his tormenting activities.

Yugi glared at him and pinched his ankle. "Heba, you're supposed to behave! Not terrorized the crown prince of Egypt!" he said in a whisper, worrying as always.

Heba rubbed his ankle as he said, "I did nothing wrong. He took too long to get into his bath, so it got cold. I managed to get a quick bath and cleaned his room while he took forever to bathe. It's not my fault that he couldn't find his shoes near his door," he snickered after a moment "He was too proud to tell me what he was looking for, I could have pointed them out easily," he laughed.

Yugi sighed and Yami continued to laugh until the council arrived, both the normal council and the council of the Millennium Items. Yami leaned down and whispered to both boys, "Please keep your voice down or don't talk. The council doesn't like it when servants talk without their master's permission. I'm giving you both the permission to talk quietly seeing as Atem is to mad to speak. Nice job Heba, nice job."

The two nodded and talked quietly as breakfast was served. Jono was actually there to serve, but got into another argument with Seth over fruit. Yugi tapped on Yami's leg to get his attention. Yami looked down and Yugi asked, "Do they always fight?"

The royal twins smirked, "All the time," they chorused.

"It's their way of telling each other they love each other," Yami said with a chuckle.

Atem joined him, "Ain't that right, cousin?" Both Seth and Jono blushed and looked away. Jono finished serving the food, giving Yugi and Heba each a piece of bread and a peach. The twins thanked him and ate.

Yami smiled as he watched Yugi enjoy his fruit and offered him another, "I want you to keep up your strength, Little One," he murmured gently, making butterflies erupt in Yugi's stomach at the tone of voice.

Yugi blushed a bit and took the peach with a nod of the head. "Thank you," he said in a whisper, blushing adorably. Yami smiled charmingly, admiring Yugi's pretty blush for a moment longer then went back to his food, as he did so he noticed Heba glaring at him, the look screaming: _what are you playing at? Keep the hell away from him!_

The glare stopped when an apple was in his face. Heba blinked a couple of times and looked up to the owner of the hand holding the apple. Atem sighed, looking away and frowning as if he was doing something awful, "I don't want you starving. Take this and enjoy." Heba watched him for a moment before he took the apple and ate it._ Still a royal pain_, he thought as he enjoyed the piece of fruit.

Later that day, the boys got to the seamstress and she promise to make clothes for Yugi and Heba, and have them ready in a couple of days. After that left, they went their separate ways, with Yami and Yugi heading to Yami's room and Atem and Heba heading to Atem's.

* * *

~Atem's room~

Atem open the door and took a seat at his desk while Heba looked around the room to make sure everything was fine. The furniture was clean, the bed was dry from this morning, the Prince's clothes were being aired or had been hung back up, his jewellery polished, the floor was spotless. He saw that nothing needed his immediate attention and turned back to the prince. "It there anything you need, Prince Pain-in-the-Ass?" he asked, smirking as he was Atem's hands fist. Oh how he enjoyed the moments he could irritate this man.

Atem growled before composing himself and said, "I need to study a few scrolls for my Magician's test. Mahad, our head Magician and holder of the Millennium ring, and my father think it is very important that I study magic, so I need you to go find him and get the scrolls he has waiting for me."

"And where is he?" Heba asked, curious to meet a man like that.

Atem hummed, "Let's see…it's almost noon, so he should be in his room on the west wing of the Palace near the healing chambers. Go see him and bring me lunch. A bit of meat, fruit, and bread with water. That's all."

"That's it?" Atem nodded while looking at a scroll. "Fine. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Oh and Heba, the west wing has three floors. He might send you down two floors to get the book I also need and the kitchen is on the second floor. Have fun," Atem said with a smirk.

Heba glared at the door, silently growling before he spat "Yes, Master!" He opened and slammed the door closed, knocking over some of the selves with the force of the slam.

Atem growled and yelled, "YOU'RE FIXING AND CLEANING THAT UP WHEN YOU GET BACK!"

* * *

~Yami's room~

Yugi had finished cleaning the room when he and Yami, who was reading a book on Egyptian laws at his bed, heard a door slam and yelling. Yami sighed, "Sounds like Heba upset Atem."

Yugi looked worried, "I told him that Heba is stubborn … will … will Atem hurt Heba if he keeps annoying him?" he asked, his eyes large and scared. He wanted to believe that they wouldn't, but he had heard stories from the Palace in his village about servants whipped or worse for back chatting.

Yami looked up at him in shock "No, never!" he gasped "We've never had anyone hurt like that," he assured his servant. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. Yami smiled too and said, "I got news for you Yugi, you say Heba is stubborn? So is Atem. He wouldn't back down from a challenge; he'll get Heba to trust and like him or to hate his guts. Either way, I hope that doesn't affect us."

Yugi put the broom he was using away and asked, "Why's that?" Would it really matter if one pair hated and one pair liked?

Yami fidgeted nervously "Well…I'd like to get to know you, Yugi. But I'm worried that Heba won't like us getting close, I don't want to force you two apart. But, you seem like an honest and nice person, I hope that maybe we could be friends instead of servant and master?" Yami asked, looking away to hid the small blush on his face. He didn't know why he was blushing like this, but he thought it was because of Yugi and his smile.

Yugi's smile was radiant "I would like that! Everyone so far has been really nice to me and Heba. Don't worry about my brother, he can't baby me forever," he pointed out. "You really have been great Yami, you could have just tossed away or tortured us, but you didn't," he smiled, leaning a little against the wall.

Yami sighed, "No, I couldn't do that. Part of me just hates torture. I really hate it when someone is torturing another for the hell of it, or for fun or, because they believe they deserve it when they don't!"

Yugi nodded, "I hate torture or any kind of violence. I'm okay with self-defence, but that's it." He looked out the window to see the sun was at its highest, "Looks like its noon, do you want me to get you something to eat?"

Yami hummed, "Yes please. Just some fruit and bread with water, get yourself something as well Yugi. You've earn it. I've never been able to get, much less keep, this room so clean."

Yugi blushed a bit at the comment. "It was nothing. I got my cleaning skills from my sister. She was a perfectionist along with Amme. Everything had to be perfect and clean and ready when the traders came in," he said as he held his necklace close, looking sad and missing them.

Yami got up from his bed and placed a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Well thank you never the less. Now go on and get the food please. I'm starving," he said just as his stomach growled, causing both to laugh.

Yugi finally calmed down and was about to go out when Yami stopped him, "Yugi wait! I forgot to give you something." He went over to his desk draw and started to dig threw them.

Yugi smirked, "Looks like I have something else to clean later."

Yami chuckled, "Yeah, it gets bad on my desk and draws. Ah ha! Here it is." He pulled out a gold armband with a crimson star shape stone and his name on it. "You need to wear this. It's proof that you are my servant and no one is to touch you but me."

Yugi nodded and let Yami put the armband on, which surprisingly fit perfectly on his upper arm. Yami was silently enjoying to feel of Yugi's skin, he hoped that the younger teen was too absorbed in the bracelet to notice his caressing fingers …

Yugi admired it for a moment before he turned around and said with a grateful smile, "Okay Yami. I'll be right back with lunch!" and rushed out, blushing a little.

Yami sighed, "I hope Atem gave Heba his bracelet. I know there are some servants that would hurt to have their jobs and some of the guards just can't be trusted." He went back to his studies and bed.

* * *

~With Heba~

Heba sighed in frustration as he carried not only Atem's lunch but seven scrolls and two books on magic. "I'm going to kick his ass when no one is looking. I'm sure Yami will stick up for me," he grumbled. His own stomach gurgled at the sight of the Prince's food.

Heba paused as vision hit him.

* * *

_Three guards were harassing and hurting servants_.

* * *

Heba gasped and opened his eyes again, he never noticed that they were closed in a vision until he opened them. He took a couple of breaths to calm his pounding head and tried to continue his tasked.

He stopped again when three guards, the same guards from his vision, appeared. _Oh great._ He bowed, "Can I help you sirs?" he asked as they moved to block his path.

The middle one huffed, "Look at what we got here boys. New meat." The other two laughed.

The one on the right poked Heba's arm, making Heba edge away "He's a bit on the scrawny side don't ya think?"

The left one laughed, "Oh yes, but he should be fun to pick on."

Heba mentally groaned before he politely said, "If you sirs don't need anything from me, I must return to Prince Atem's room." He tried to walk around the three, but was blocked each time. He glared at them and said, "Move out of the way!"

The three laughed. "Looks like this one got some fight in him. It should be fun to break this one into pieces," said the left guy, cracking his knuckles. The other two agreed and Heba gulped a bit, these guys were bigger and stronger than him and could probably leave a good bruise or broken bone.

The middle one knocked the scrolls, lunch, and books out of Heba's hands and said, "What should we do with him first? Have our 'fun' with him or should we beat the crap out of him first?"

The right guy snickered, "I say we beat the crap out first! He'll be easier to take once he's broken."

Heba took a few steps back and fell into a stance, he knew it was hardly impressive, but he wasn't going out without a fight. "I don't break," he hissed at them as they began to stalk forwards.

As soon as one reached out to him he ducked, twisted closer and hit the man under his jaw with the heal of his hand, causing him to stumble backwards in shock and cry out as he bit his own tongue.

Heba smirked a little, but his spilt second distraction cost him dear. The others he forgot grabbed his arms and punched Heba in the face. Heba fell back, he was going to feel that tomorrow. He got back up and tried to get ready for another when Yugi came up, yelling, "Leave him alone!" and stood in front of Heba.

The right guy laughed, "Hey look! Scrawny's got a twin! Two times the fun!" he eyed the two up lustily.

Yugi glared the best he could and said, "Stay away from my brother! You don't want to mess with him!" he pulled him to his feet and prepared to run, but they were surrounded.

Heba pulled Yugi closer, "Yugi, what are you doing here? Run! I can handle myself."

Yugi shook his head and stood close to Heba. "I'm not leaving you," he whispered.

"Yugi?" the middle one said with an evil smirk. "Sounds like an angel's name. Yugi," he reached out to try and touch him, but Heba slapped his hand away angrily.

Yugi and Heba took a step back as the three took a step forward. "Stay away from us! You're not supposed to mess with us."

"And who says that?" the left guy asked.

Yugi made sure his armband was showing before he said, "The Princes! That's who!" he said displaying his bracelet which would protect him.

The middle one sighed irritably, "Yeah you have the band for Prince Yami, but your brother doesn't have one." Yugi paled and quickly he looked back to Heba to see no armband or anything that said that Heba was Atem's, _oh no_. He turned around to explain that Heba was Atem's but a fist connected to his stomach instead, making him kneel over.

"Yugi!" Heba yelled as the guards tossed his brother to the side. Heba growled, "You'll pay for that!" he snarled.

"Yeah? You and what army?" the middle one asked.

"Me and my brother." The three men stiffen when the voice of someone they feared came from behind them. They turned to see a very pissed off Atem and Yami. "You will leave my servant alone and get out of here now!" Atem yelled and the three guards rushed away. "Bastards."

"Yugi!" Yami rushed over to his servant's side and helped him sit up. "Yugi, are you okay? What happened?" Heba also kneeled at Yugi's side, taking both his hands in a caring way.

Yugi hissed as he tried to sit up and said, "I saw those guards picking on Heba. I was just trying to help Heba out," he whimpered, crying a little but more from shock than hurt. He thought he was safe with the Prince's seal protecting him, but apparently not.

Heba touched Yugi's shirt "Do you hurt Yugi?" he asked, Yugi shook his head meekly, and Heba knew he was lying. Heba carefully pulled Yugi tunic up just enough to see a black bruise getting darker. Yami and Atem gasped, not only had those guards caused trouble, they had knowingly hit a servant under Yami's protection! If Yami called for it, they could be punished by death for this.

Atem slowly approached the tan twin who was comforting his brother, and checked on him while he was distracted. He noticed the bruise on his servant's face and gently reached out to touch it "Did they do this to you Heba?" he asked, his eyes mad but his voice kind.

Heba looked away and moved Atem's hand away. "I'm fine," he insisted, but the grip on Atem's hand was shaky.

Atem took Heba's shoulder and looked him in the eye "Heba, I need to know. Did they do that to you? Did they hurt Yugi as well?" Atem asked a bit more authoritatively.

Heba sighed and nodded, "Yeah, they did. I was minding my own business when those three showed up and started to harass me. I told them I had to get back to your room, but they didn't believe me and knocked the stuff out of my hand, I defended my-self a bit, before one of them hit me. That's when Yugi came and tried to protect me," he admitted.

Atem glared darkly down the hall the three went while Yami picked Yugi up, bridal style. Yugi blushed being hold like this and hid his face in Yami's neck, causing Yami to silently giggle at Yugi's cuteness. Heba glared at the two before Atem took his shoulders and called over another servant to clean up the food that was on the floor. He picked up the books and scrolls, placing all under one arm and started to march the younger along the corridor.

"What are you doing?" Heba asked as he tried to duck out from under Atem's arm.

Atem merely gripped his wrist instead "I'm taking you to the healing chamber. We need to talk about what happened and get Isis to check on that bruise," Atem explained without looking back at Heba.

Heba sighed and successfully pulled his wrist out, "I'm fine Prince Atem. I've taken worse from the slave traders, I'm fine." He looked up just as Yami walked pass with Yugi. "Where is he going?"

Yami turned back and said, "I'm going to take Yugi to see Isis. I just want to make sure he really is okay, I don't like the colour of the bruise," he assured him, Yugi smiling a little and nodding at Heba to soothe him.

Atem nodded, "Same here. Now move it mister!" he said and started to push Heba in the direction of the healing chamber. The twins protested, but the older twins didn't listen and took them to see Isis.

Isis checked them over, got a chance to talk to Ryou while Atem and Yami talked to Isis, and were given something to help with the swelling and told to rest for a bit. Atem told Yami to watch over Heba for him while he went to tell their father what happened, Yami agreed and took both boys back to his chamber, Yugi and Heba went to Yugi's new room to rest.

* * *

"Well this has been an interesting first day, huh Heba?" Yugi asked as he laid on his bed, wincing a little at the ache.

Heba huffed, "Yeah, interesting. You shouldn't have gotten in the way Yugi. They could have hurt you a lot worse," he said, brushing back Yugi's bangs in a caring way.

Yugi just turned his large eyes onto Heba "What about you? They looked like they were about rape you! I don't want anything bad to happen to you too," he confessed, holding Heba's hand tightly.

Heba sighed, "I was fine, I can handle myself."

Yugi didn't look convinced, or impressed "Then why do you have a bruise on your cheek?" Heba looked away and he held his sore cheek. Yugi was about to sit up when he felt a slight headache coming on. His eyes glazed over as a vision over took him.

* * *

_Yami and Atem were walking, almost drifting through the Palace halls. Clearly something wasn't right. Their eyes didn't look right, like they were under a spell or trance, their normally bright and soulful eyes were flat and glazed._

_They walked into the gardens, not a single guard stopping them since they were the Princes, no one bothered to look any closer, no one could see what was wrong! They came across two black portals and just walked right into them without a second thought, it seemed that they had lost all cares and awareness._

_When they came out, they walked straight into the arms of the evil witches and kissed them while the witches' voices continued to chant eerily._

* * *

Yugi gasped as he came out of it, a hand on his forehead. "Yugi?" said person looked to his brother and could tell he was worried. "What did you see?" Heba whispered, glancing at the door which was open ajar.

Yugi was white as a sheet, he breathed and told him, "I saw Yami and Atem walk into those witches' arms."

Heba blinked "What?! How? Why?"

Yugi shook his head, "I don't know, but they didn't look right. It was like they were in some kind of trance or sleep walking or something, no one stopped them from walking, no one tried to wake them up … they just walked right into the witches clutches and they didn't even care, they couldn't fight it at all. We need to make sure that doesn't happen!" he panicked.

Heba put a hand on Yugi's shoulder "How? When will it happen?" he asked, sometimes Yugi knew.

Yugi bit his lip "Very soon, maybe tonight, but definitely at night time. If they are sleepwalking then we need to wake them, by any means necessary."

"So I can dump water on Atem?" Heba asked, a bit too happy about that if you asked Yugi.

Yugi sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Yes Heba, you can. Now we need to pay close attention. If they make so much as one sound like them getting out of their beds, we check on them."

Heba groaned, "So I have to stay awake all night, _and_ sleep in my own room tonight?" Yugi nodded. "This sucks," he pouted.

Yugi patted his shoulder, "You always complained about getting your own room. Now you do!" Heba mumbled something under his breath and the two worked on what they needed to do for tonight.

* * *

~With Atem~

"Father, this is the three time I've seen those men attack another servant! This time it was Heba and Yugi!" Atem yelled as he paced in his father's office. He had been ranting about what happened for the last ten minutes.

Aknamkanon sighed, got out of his seat, and pulled his son to a stop. "Calm down Atem. What did they exactly do this time?"

Atem took a breath and said, "They stopped Heba from bringing up my lunch and the scrolls and books I asked him to bring and hit him. Yugi stepped in and got punched in the stomach, they could have been really hurt, and they knew that Yugi was under Yami's protection and yet they still hurt him. You need to do something about them father!"

Aknamkanon nodded, "I'll see what I can do. Why don't you go back to Yami's room and spend some time with him on studying for your Magic test." Atem groaned, but left to do as he was told.

Atem walked back to his brother's room and knocked on the door before letting himself in. Yami frown, "You could have waited until I said you could come in," Yami said, only to get a mumble in return. "What happened? Did Dad say he was going to handle it?"

"Yeah, he did," Atem said absently.

"Then what's the problem?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just…nothing."

Yami smirked, "Upset that your secret crush got hurt and you don't want to admit that you actually like him." His only response was a pillow to the face and a 'shut up'. He laughed and turned back to his scroll, "If you want to know where Heba is, he's with Yugi in his room."

Atem nodded and checked on the two to see them whispering to each other, "Hey, you two okay?"

Yugi smiled with a nod, "Yes, thank you," he sat up stiffly, but didn't stop smiling.

"Is there anything you need Prince?" Heba asked as politely as he could, he was trying to make an effort since they had just saved them both.

Atem shook his head, "No, I don't. I was just checking on you two and I wanted to let you know that I'm having some food brought up here for you as well."

"Thank you," the boys said and bowed a bit.

"Please don't do that around us. The bowing isn't necessary." They nodded "Heba, here," he handed an identical bracelet to Yugi's upper arm bracelet, with the colour and design differing slightly to show who he belonged to: it was a gold armband of a hawk with crimson and amethyst stones in the wings and Atem's name in a cartouche in its talons, it looked very special. "I'm sorry I didn't give it to you earlier," and he left, leaving Heba blinking in confusion, and joined Yami in studying for the rest of the day.

* * *

~Night~

Anzu tapped foot as she waited for Vivian. She was splitting their evil brew into separate cauldrons. "Are you done yet?! I want my Yami!" Anzu screamed from her place on a box nearby.

Vivian growled at her, "Don't you have anything better to do? I'm almost done! We'll have our men soon enough." She finished her task and placed both cauldrons on a fire pit to cook some more. "Now toss in the hair of who we want and say the incantation, and they will be drawn to us."

"Now tell me again what does this do?" Anzu asked as she got up from the box and over to her partner in crime.

Vivian sighed before she explained again, "We are going bring out men here using the night and sleep to help. While they sleep, our spell will kick in and make them sleepwalk! We get them to come to the private garden, we summon a portal to us, and then welcome them with hugs and kisses as they become ours!"

Anzu bounced in excitement, "I can't wait! I'll finally have my Yami!" she squealed, her voice matching an owl's screech.

Vivian joined her, "And I'll have my Atem! Now get your hair and add it in, that's all it takes" The two pulled out a bottle of black, red, and yellow hairs; smirking at how they managed to get their Princes' hair.

They pulled out a couple of strands and tossed them in a pot. "Come in sleep, walk like the living, walk while eyes still open but not aware. Walk in thy sleep, walk and dream while walking and coming to us," they chanted and the pots glowed a wicked red colour as the images of the princes appeared on the surface of the wicked brew.

* * *

Atem yawned loudly as he closed his book. He and Yami have been studying since that afternoon and they were tired. They had let Yugi and Heba into Yami's private garden that was accessible from the balcony. "I'm tired."

Yami agreed, "Same here brother." He stood up and stretched before he said, "We should get the boys to come in now before it gets too dark." Atem nodded and both went to the balcony.

Yugi and Heba were sitting by the pond discussing something in hushed whispers. Atem's suspicions roused and he crossed his arms "They're doing it again, they know something they're not telling us," he complained. Yami shook his head with a sigh. Atem was about to press his case further when he noticed the bushes near by shaking. "Looks like the boys are going to meet our pets," Atem said with a chuckle.

"Should we tell them?" Yami asked, but Atem shook his head and waited for the show to begin.

* * *

Heba heard the shaking and looked around, not noticing the royal twins. "Did you hear something?"

Yugi listen but shook his head, "No, I didn't."

"I could have sworn-" they heard the shaking and looked to the bushes just as a white tiger and black and white wolf appeared. They boys scream just as the creatures jumped on them.

Atem was laughing his butt off as Yami rushed over to the shocked teens. "Alice! Missy! Get off of them!" The said creatures turn and jumped on him, knocking him down as they licked at his face. "AH! Missy, Alice! Aahahaha! I love you guys as well! Off! ATEM!"

Yugi and Heba just watch in shock as Atem came over, still laughing, as he pulled the tiger and wolf off. "Good girls! The best laugh I had in a while," he congratulated them, letting them nudge and lick at him.

"Are they your pets?" Yugi asked.

"PETS! THOSE FREAKING KILLERS ARE PETS?" Heba yelled.

Atem smirked as he leaned on Alice. "Yep! Meet Alice, my pet tiger, and Missy, Yami's pet wolf." Alice was a large white tiger with neat and proud looking black stripes, her fangs poked out of her mouth, but her lightly too large paws made her look rather cute along with deep blue eyes. Alice also had a gold collar with a hawk like Heba's armband with diamonds and Sapphire stones and a bell instead of the cartouche Heba had.

Missy was a white wolf with black spots on top of her head, back, arms and tail, all but her front left paw was black. Her eyes were a light crystal blue almost sky blue, sharp teeth, and a sleek build, like a proud alpha female. Her tail was tipped with black, and there was a fluffy fur ruff around her neck. Resting on the natural ruff there was a silver collar with a lapis lazuli star hanging off it, to show she was an honoured pet.

Yami finally sat up, but got licked again by Missy. "I'm so sorry about that. We should have told you last night or earlier that we have pets," he grinned and scratched Missy under her chin and behind her ears at once. "I wondered where you went Missy, been playing in the gardens all day have you?" he asked as she began to pant in pleasure.

Heba spluttered "Pets are cats and dogs! You know, normal animals! Those things don't qualify as such!" Heba yelled, pointing at Alice.

"They do too! They are related to the feline and canine families!" Atem said, petting Alice gently. "They're just bigger and a bit deadly." Alice's head lowered and her round ears fell back sadly, she nudged her owner once, and walked away, letting her tail drag behind her. "Now look at what you've done! You upset her! She was only trying to make friends," Atem said as he rushed to his hurt pet's side. "She's only two, how can you be so mean?!"

"Friends! It tried to eat me! That wolf tried to eat Yugi!" Heba yelled.

Missy carefully, with ears down and tail between her legs, walked over to Yugi. When she was an inch or two away from him, she laid down and whimpered. Yugi looked to Yami, asking him what to do.

He chuckled, "She wants you to pet her." Yugi nodded and carefully, hesitantly, reached out to pet the wolf. Missy raised her head suddenly and Yugi pulled back with a timid gasp. Yami smiled gently and knelt by Missy's side, he took Yugi's hand and pulled him down too, but not forcefully "She will not hurt you" he assured him, placing the hand he held onto Missy's head.

Yugi gasped softly, the wolf's fur was soft, and very warm, his fingers and hand moved to feel more of her pelt, petting her as she wished. He smiled when she made what sound like a purr/growl noise and scratched behind her ear. "She's so beautiful. But…don't wolves live somewhere else?" he asked.

Yami nodded as he helped Yugi up. "Yes, but we got her as gift from a visiting royal from up north. Same with Alice, came from the east."

Alice turned back around towards Heba and gave him the saddest of looks, her eyes large. "Heba, look at that face. You can't say no to that!" Atem said as he hugged the tiger's neck.

Heba was about to say 'yes' when the tiger gave a small meow and the eyes got bigger, and he gave in. "She's…cute." He walked over to the tiger and hesitantly stuck his hand out. Alice sniffed the hand before she started to rub it, her head and chin butting against his hand and his legs in welcome. Heba smiled and pet her some more. "Aw, she's just a big kitty, isn't she?"

Atem chuckled, "Yep, just don't piss her off. Then the true tiger comes out … she really likes you, I've never seen her take to someone so quickly," he admitted.

Heba smiled "How can you tell?"

Atem rubbed under Alice's chin "Tigers and cats have a special way of claiming another as their pack member, or mate, or friend. They rub their cheeks against you and their scent lingers, if another tiger or cat smells you they'll know that you're her friend," he explained, "Missy does similar," he added, seeing her nearly pushing Yugi over asking for more attention.

Yugi yawned, but covered his mouth and blushed a bit when Yami laughed. "It's getting late, we all should be getting ready for bed." Everyone agreed and Atem, Heba, and Alice left while Yami, Yugi, and Missy got ready for bed.

"Is there anything you need before you got to sleep Yami?" Yugi asked, standing by his door.

Yami shook head as Missy made herself comfortable next to him, "Nah, I'm good. Good night Little One." Yugi smiled and bid him a good night before closing the door, leaving only a crack open.

* * *

~Atem's room~

Heba was fixing Atem's bed when Alice flopped onto the foot of it. "Alice, I'm trying to make the bed," he pouted. Alice just rumbled deeply and nudged his hands. Heba sighed "I don't care if you're cute and just an oversized kitty, I need to get this bed ready … move it you silly animal," he groaned, ticking her as he said so. Alice just purred and refused to budge.

Atem chuckled as he walked out of the bathroom in a shenti. "It doesn't matter Heba. I like sleeping in a mess bed," he said, Alice at once jumping off to stand by him and purr loudly.

Heba nodded and sighed, _he could of told me earlier._ "Then I'll leave it as it is for now on."

Atem shook his head, "Doesn't mean you shouldn't change the sheets and make it nice when you put on new ones. Now go to bed, I'm really tired." He yawned and stretched as he made his way to bed.

Heba nodded and walked to his door. He opened it and said, "Good night Prince Atem."

"Good night Heba," he said as he watched Heba walk in and closed the door, secretly leaving it cracked a bit. "Oh Alice, what am I going to do about him?" he asked, petting the tiger.

Alice purred, lounging in the bed once again and seemingly smiling, but gave no say. He sighed as he got into bed and blew out his candle.

* * *

_"Come in sleep, walk like the living, walk while eyes still open but not as well. Walk in thy sleep, walk and dream while walking and coming to us,"_ was quietly chanted in the rooms of Prince Atem and Prince Yami. They tossed and turned in their sleep before their eyes open halfway. They got up and started to walk towards their doors.

* * *

~Yami's room~

Missy looked up as Yami moved and whined for him to come bad. When he didn't respond she barked at her master, but he still didn't respond. Something was up so she hopped off the bed and rushed to Yugi's door. Seeing the door cracked, she used her nose and paws to open it and rushed over to the teen staring at his necklace.

Yugi looked up when he heard his door open and saw Missy. "Missy? What is it girl?" Missy barked and pointed towards the door. Yugi got up and saw that Yami had just walked out the room. "Oh no! We have to hurry or those witches will get them!" Missy nodded and the two rushed after the prince.

* * *

~Atem's Room~

Alice woke to the movement of the bed, she growled a bit as she watch Atem walk towards the door. She gave a small roar, but he didn't turn around like he always did. She quickly jumped off the bed and rushed in front of him and roared again, but got nothing again, he simply brushed her aside.

Heba rushed out of his room when he heard the second roar and watched as Atem walked out of his. "Oh great! Those witches are trying to get the princes! Why can't Yugi be wrong for once? Alice, come on girl, we have a Prince to save!" Alice nodded and the two rushed out just as Yugi did.

* * *

Yugi glanced at Atem and then at Heba "Did Atem get up and not respond to Alice?" Heba nodded. "We have to make sure they really are sleepwalking."

"Yeah, I don't want a pissed off Atem on my back." They rushed after the Princes, who luckily were walking quite slow as they were sleepwalking.

Yugi got in front of Yami "Yami, are you awake?" he asked, Yami just kept walking, brushing Yugi to one side. Yugi bit his lip "He's not awake," he nodded.

Heba was snapping his fingers in front of Atem's eyes and ears as they entered the private gardens "Hello? Prince annoying guy who owes me one? What are you doing?"

Atem said nothing.

Heba nodded "They're completely out of it, can I pinch him?"

Yugi shrugged helplessly "Try it, do something!" he tugged on Yami's hand and then his hair. Heba pinched Atem's shoulder and then tried to trip him, but nothing worked.

"I preferred them when they answered back," Heba muttered.

Yami suddenly seemed to focus. Yugi smiled "Yami? Are you- WA!" he screamed as Yami shoved him to one side and into the pond, then continued walking.

Heba gasped "Yugi!" he reached in and helped him out, the pond wasn't deep but now Yugi was soaked and dirty. "That does it! I'm kicking his royal ass when he wakes up!" he raged.

Yugi shivered as he got out, he knew Yami wasn't really mean, and he was shaken by the out of character behaviour "Heba focus." Yugi shivered when he felt a weird magic in the air. He rushed closer towards the Princes and noticed two portals near the back. "There are the portals! Those witches are trying to lure them in!"

Heba looked around and notice two buckets which normally would have been filled with fish food but were now empty. "Yugi! There are some buckets over here, hurry!" The twins rushed and grabbed a bucket before rushing to the pond and filled them up with water.

"I hope this works," Yugi said as they got in between the Princes and the portals.

Heba nodded and looked to the animals. "Alice and Missy, jump on them and keep them down while we dump the water on them." The animals nodded and pounced onto their masters, pinning them down on the ground. Yugi and Heba proceed to dump the water over the royal twin's head and sighed in relief when the two yelled at them.

"Heba!" Atem yelled as he coughed up water. "What the…hell…was that for!"

"You should be thanking me instead! I just prevented those bitches witches from taking you!" he yelled back. "So much for gratitude!" he huffed, crossing his arms and turning his back on Atem stropily.

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked as Yugi helped him up "Why are you all wet?" he asked, seeing Yugi shivering and completely soaked.

"You two were sleepwalking, I tried to wake you up, but you pushed me away and I fell into the pond," Yugi explained quickly "Heba had the idea of using water, it's a good thing he did, you were heading for those!" Yugi said and pointed to the portals, they all gasped when two figures appear threw the portals.

"You two ruined our plans!" Anzu yelled "We were so close!" she wailed.

"You! What were you trying to do?" Atem yelled as he pulled Heba behind him, Yami doing the same for Yugi.

"What else love? Trying to get you two to love us, but that plan has failed for now. You won't always have those brats around to protect you. We will be back," Vivian said before the portals closed and the guards rushed in along with the Pharaoh.

"What is the meaning of this?! What is going on?" Aknamkanon demanded, feeling the bad magic in the air and seeing three of the four dripping with water.

"Yugi, Heba, Alice, and Missy just saved our lives," the royal twins said in unison.

Aknamkanon sighed and rubbed his forehead as he asked for each teen to talk, one person at a time. He groaned when he got the finished story. "So those witches tried to capture you through sleepwalking," he muttered in disgust.

Yami nodded with the others. "That's what it sounds like."

"Well thank you Yugi and Heba for saving my sons," Aknamkanon said with a smile.

The boys bowed and Yugi said, "We couldn't have done it without Missy's and Alice's help."

"Thanks girl." Atem said as he pet his tiger, who rubbed against him.

"Good girl Missy!" Yami praised as he let the wolf lick his cheek.

Yugi yawned again and shivered, causing the others to chuckle a bit. "Let's go back to bed, I want guards posted by the doors of the Princes rooms and on their balconies. I don't want those witches trying anything again tonight." The guards agreed and everyone headed for bed.

* * *

~Atem's Room~

Both Atem and Heba groaned as they finally walked into the room and plopped onto the couch. "I'm so tired!" Heba groaned.

Atem nodded, "You should be after that. Um…Heba?"

Heba turned his tired eyes to him, "Yes Prince Atem?"

"Thank you for saving me. If you didn't do anything, I would be in the clutches of Vivian's manicured hands," he shuddered, they were deadlier than daggers!

Heba smiled, "You're welcome Atem. But just because I'm being nice now, doesn't mean it will last long," he warned.

Atem grinned, "Good. I like a challenge and I will get you to trust me Heba."

Heba's smile turned into a smirk, "Then I wish you luck. I can be very stubborn."

Atem smirked as well, "So can I, _Malak_."

Heba blushed at the name and quickly got up. "Well I better get back into bed. Probably have a lot to do tomorrow and whatnot. NIGHT!" he said quickly before rushing back into his room, shutting the door tightly since now there were guards to look after the Princes rather than himself.

Atem's smirk never faded as he changed out of his wet senshi into a new one and got back into bed. "Good night my little Malak. We're in for a lot of fun in the future," he chuckled, imagining all the ways he could get Heba blushing in payment for his bad morning. Alice shook her head as she got back on the bed and curled herself on him and purred them to sleep.

* * *

~Yami's room~

Yami flopped onto his bed as he sighed. "I can't believe those witches tried to take us in our sleep."

Yugi stood by the end post, washed and dressed and dry, and asked, "Are you going to be okay?" he was sure that being kidnapped in your sleep wasn't a nice experience, and probably would have shaken him a bit.

Yami nodded as Missy jumped onto the bed and gently pulled on Yugi's tunic, Yugi gasped, her teeth out but not biting him. Yugi wasn't as comfortable around her as Yami was and quickly looked to him for help. "She wants you to lay down with us and yes, I'll be okay," Yami answered.

Yugi sat down and let Missy place her head in his lap. "You sure? I don't mind going to get you something to drink or anything else?"

Yami shook his head as he got comfortable on his side and watched as Yugi scratched Missy's head. "I'll be fine, but…uh…could you do me one thing?" Yugi nodded, "Could you just sleep here in my bed tonight? And just sleep, not the other thing! I just want someone there just in case Anzu tries again." he said with a slight blush.

Yugi was about to say something when whining stopped that and he agreed to. Yami slid over and Yugi got comfortable before Missy got in the middle of them. Yugi giggled, "Well that should keep us from anything we might regret." Yami nodded and pulled the blankets over the three, getting happy yips from Missy.

"Enjoy it now, because this is the only time you get to sleep like this," he said, but was ignored by the animal. He sighed while Yugi chuckled. Yami smiled and whispered a good night to each other before blowing out the candle and fell asleep.

* * *

_Malak - Arabic word for "Angel". So Atem called Heba Angel._

* * *

**Amme: (puts Malik and Sapphire into straight-jackets) there, now you're going to be well behaved.**

**Malik: She killed me!**

**Kathy: Get over it we didn't even make it into the chapters.**

**Ashley: Except in references and flashbacks. Be grateful.**

**Amme: I'm in charge of the next chapter so no more bugging Sapphire about when the next update is, you know who you are! (breaks the fourth wall and points at you guys)**

**Kathy: To let you know Amme is committed to getting this up and running quickly, so bear with us and please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amme: Here's the next chapter!**

**Kathy: What took you so long?**

**Amme: *gloom* Severe case of un-inspiration for stories.**

**Ashley: Well at least you're back now.**

**Crystal: And this chapter is quite overdue, don't you agree Sapphire?**

**Amme: Don't gang up on me! *hides under desk***

**Sapphire: *shrugs* She was un-inspired, it happens!**

**Ashley: Yeah, but you actually got three chapters up last week for Talent Show.**

**Sapphire: And now, I'm been un-inspired as well! No Post Talent-Show for a while...maybe Amnesia...or nothing. *gets glared at* Amme, make room, make room! *hids in with Amme* We should be safe here, right?**

**Amme: ...Maybe...**

**Mindy: Please enjoy the next chapter! They don't own anything but the plot!**

* * *

~Atem's Chambers~

Heba woke with a groan as a wet nose pressed against his arm, a rough tongue licked the back of his hand, whiskers ticked his skin. Heba opened an eye and made a grumpy noise when he saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at him "Hello Alice," he mumbled tiredly, Ra hadn't risen yet and because of Anzu and Vivian's sleepwalking stunt last night he hadn't gotten his eight hour rest.

Alice purred and licked him again, nuzzling him good morning.

Heba smiled, he couldn't help it, she was being cute and he couldn't stay angry with her. "Oh you big softie, okay I'm up, let's get Prince Sleeps-like-the-dead up and airy shall we?" he chuckled. Alice growled in agreement, her tail swaying excitedly, she loved a bit of mischief.

Heba quickly pulled on his clothes, slipped his Prince's servant armband onto his upper arm and pulled on his sandals, only taking a moment to wash his face and rise out his hair.

Alice was waiting by the royal bed, watching her master sleep the pre-dawn morning away. Heba nearly skipped into the room with his bucket "Ah, another day, another dunking," he giggled, sounding gleeful.

Alice purred and jumped up onto the sheets to nudge Atem's face and shoulders, he just turned away, hugging his pillow tightly. Heba rolled his eyes "Alright Alice, I'll give him a chance first," he agreed. He leaned over and poked Atem's nose "Raise and Shine!" he called loudly.

Atem merely rubbed a hand over his nose, as if waving away a fly. Heba smiled, that really was cute- the teen hit himself, _what the hell Heba?_ He thought with a shake of the head.

Alice laid on his back and groaned loudly, Atem grunted under the weight of the black and white tiger but didn't budge. Heba nodded at Alice "That's three chances gone, okay you lazy daisy, I'm giving you to the count of three~" he warned in a sweet voice. Alice moved out of the way as Heba raised the bucket "One … Two … Three!"

Atem woke with a yell and a splutter as the water got all over him, up his nose and even in his eyes. He sat up quickly and rubbed at his face "Ra Damnit Heba!" he yelled, seeing the smirking teen at the foot of his bed.

Heba bowed "Oh dear my Prince, did I upset you?" he taunted.

Atem picked up a pillow and threw it at him, but Heba ducked and just giggled, "Oh good, you're awake and un-possessed," he picked up the pillow and turned to the irritated teen "Your bath is ready, don't get in too late again," he warned as he replaced the pillow and moved the bucket out of the way.

Atem grumbled and kicked his feet out of the bed "There has to be a nicer way to wake up in the morning," he complained.

Heba just put his hands on his hips and smirked "When you find it tell me, but it has to be one that works, otherwise I'm just going to have to get the water out again," he sang, nearly skipping to the Prince's closet to get his outfit for the day.

Atem half pouted half frowned, though it turned into a smile when Alice snuggled into his side and lapped at his dripping bangs. Atem petted her head gently then got up, he peered outside and saw that the dawn was merely minutes away, "Yami's got to be up by now … Heba? Could you go see if Yami's alright, if he's not awake wake him up, he hates missing sunrise," he explained.

Heba glanced outside and nodded "Alright. Here are your clothes," he said as he laid them out on the bed.

Atem stood up and suddenly found himself a lot close to Heba than he was sitting down. He smirked at Heba's surprised face "Thank you _Malak_," he purred out lowly, unable to resist a chance to make him blush.

Heba did not disappoint, his cheeks flooded with colour though he was tanned. The smaller teen turned his back quickly and hurried to the door. Just as he opened it he said "Your bath is getting cold," and the door slammed.

Atem looked at Alice and chuckled "I think this form of revenge is working quite well," he thought aloud. _Plus I think I could get used to seeing that blush …_

* * *

~Hallway~

Heba leaned against the door for a moment, _what's gotten into him? Flirting like that, we don't even like each other._ He shook his head quickly and made his way to Yami's room, he flinched a little as one of the guards wished him good morning, one hand reaching up to touch his arm-bracelet unconsciously to check it was there. His bruised face was still sore, a semi-permanent reminder that not all people in charge could be trusted.

The tan teen nodded hesitantly at the guards and quickly opened Yami's door, shutting it tight behind him. He supposed that Yami wouldn't mind his quick entrance, it wasn't like he was a threat or anything. Heba turned to announce himself, only for all words to leave him though his mouth hung open.

There was Prince Yami, fast asleep in bed, both arms wrapped around Heba's twin! Yugi was also sleeping, curled up like he always did when he slept deeply. Missy, the black and white wolf, lay across their stomachs and looked up curiously as Heba fumed.

* * *

~Yami's Room~

Yami sighed in his sleep, warm, comfortable and feeling very safe. He felt Missy shift on his stomach and reached up to push her onto a different part of the mattress, but a sudden, violent, pillow whack to the face got there first. **[Ashley: Seriously? A pillow?/ Amme: Yeah! Move over Rapunzel and your frying pan, Heba's got pillows!]**

Yami yelped and held up a hand in defence, accidentally dislodging the person he was holding before the scare. Yugi cried out and fell out of bed in shock. Yami turned to ask him if he was okay, but another pillow hit got him.

Yugi sat up, leaning on Missy who had come to see if he was okay, and looked up for the attacker, only to gape and then shout "Heba! What the hell?"

Heba glared at Yami who was leaning as far back as he could go without falling over, both hands above his head while his feet were tangled in the sheets, he peeked through his fingers at the angry tan twin, that boy could hit with a pillow!

Heba jabbed a finger at Yami "What did I tell you? I said no touching my brother, and I come here to find you're all over him! In Bed!" he shouted.

Yami's brain broke for a second as he tried to piece together what was going on, whilst trying to keep that pillow at a safe distance.

Yugi stood up and grabbed the pillow, trying to wrestle it out of Heba's grip. "Heba! Nothing happened! It's not like that!" he argued, Heba struggling better than him.

Heba glared at Yami for a second "Then why were you two in bed, _together_?" he demanded.

Yugi glared too "He asked me to stay with him encase the witches tried to get him again, calm down Heba, nothing happened. Missy was with us," he pointed out, Missy huffing in agreement.

Heba glanced at the wolf "Missy? Yeah, that's reassuring," he muttered sarcastically. The wolf made an insulted noise before turning to watch her master.

Yami carefully edged away "I would never ask Yugi to do anything that made him feel uncomfortable, I promise, I didn't touch him like that last night," he insisted, making Yugi blush a little from the implications, but Heba was too busy scrutinising him for lies.

Finally Heba lowered his weapon of choice and got off the bed "Fine, if Yugi vouches for you," he sighed at last.

Yugi gave Yami an apologetic look before going to hold Heba's hand "Heba, I trust Yami, he'd never do anything like that. And I'm old enough to look after myself you know," he added.

Heba lowered his head in embarrassment as his action caught up with him "I know … I just … he _could_ order that and … I don't want that for you," he rubbed the back of his head "I guess I shouldn't have jumped the cannon, right?"

Yugi smiled and nodded "Just a bit. I think you owe someone an apology," he hinted, looking back at Yami, who was watching them with Missy by his side.

Heba turned back to Yami and bowed awkwardly "Sorry Yami, I thought the worst and just lost it," he blushed a little more, then shook his head "But now you know what I can do if I catch you being a perv with my brother," he added.

Yami snickered and threw a pillow at them, which Yugi caught and promptly smacked Heba with. Yami grinned at the playful twins and said "That's alright, I guess I wasn't really thinking about how it would look. But thanks for staying with me Yugi, and don't worry Heba, I won't hurt him,"

Yugi nodded a little at the thanks and nudged Heba at Yami's promise.

Heba rolled his eyes "Fine, I believe you. Ugh … Prince Atem wanted me to get you up … I guess I did that." Yami and Yugi burst out laughing and Heba quickly followed.

Yami wiped at his eyes and looked outside, "Just in time for dawn, come on you two, let's enjoy it," he said. He would have just offered it to Yugi, but he was not looking for another pillow whump that Heba would happily give if he thought Yami was stepping out of line.

Yugi at once skipped over and stood by his side "Yeah, coming Heba?"

Heba nodded after a moment "Alright, I'm sure Prince Atem can live without me for another few minutes," he thought aloud, making the pale teens laugh again. Heba smiled and hurried after them as they moved onto the balcony.

Yugi put his hands on the railing and looked at the horizon "I saw this yesterday, Heba, it's beautiful," he insisted, making animated hand gestures. Yami smiled at him fondly before also turning to the sandy distance.

Missy nuzzled against Heba's leg and Heba petted her ears fondly "Hello Missy," he greeted.

Yami watched as Yugi leaned over the railing a little as the sun began to tease the sky blue. Yugi did look lovely in the morning light. Yami opened his mouth to say so, but Yugi's sudden gasp of "Heba look!" made him quickly shut his jaw. As much as he liked Yugi's blush, he wasn't ready to face a pillows wrath a second time.

Heba smiled as the sun rose "Wow … you have quite the view from up here," he admitted, smiling as the warmth seeped into his body and the light lit up the sands and made them gold.

Yami nodded "I told Yugi before, but I always used to get Atem and my parents up early to watch the sun rise," he smiled at the golden orb until it got too bright to directly look at.

Heba raised an eyebrow at Yami "How did you get him up that early?" he questioned.

Yami snickered "A number of ways … I once put a live fish down his sleep robes," all three giggled at the thought.

Heba hummed "Interesting …"

Yugi groaned "Oh no. Heba, don't try and recreate that," he pleaded, Heba was going to get into more trouble than he could dig himself out of.

Yami's eyes lit up "At least not without me there!" he bargained.

Heba nodded at once "Deal," they shook hands.

Yugi collapsed against the railing and let out a long huff of exasperation "How am I related to you?" Missy licked his wrist and Yugi smiled at her to let her know he wasn't really cross.

The tan twin just grinned "Okay, as fun as this is, I need to go and make sure Prince beauty-sleep didn't pop off in the bath and drown," he joked, moving inside with a smile, wondering if he could convince Atem to take a cold bath one day and put live frogs in it to scare him.

Yugi shook his head at Heba's thinking face and waved him off "Don't cause chaos," he warned.

Heba rolled his eyes and tapped his for head "See you later," he said, but secretly it was a code asking if Yugi had seen anything else. While Yami's back was turned, wishing Heba a good day, Yugi shook his head and smiled. Heba smiled too and then left.

* * *

~Witches' Lair~

Vivian sighed as she walked down to her and Anzu's lair, last night's failure had both of them tired and angry. She had bags under her eyes and said eyes were red and puffy, she was thankful for the cover of the veil, no one needed to see her imperfections. The two threw a temper-tantrum that it could have made even the spoiled of children look like angels. They destroyed some of the old village in the process and hurt many who got in their way. "Those damn brats, they ruin everything! I was so close to having my Temmy!" she whined to herself.

"Keep that up and you'll have this whole place deaf soon."

Vivian growled and glared at Bakura. "What do you want Thief King! Can't you see I'm busy?!"

Bakura huffed, "The only think I'm seeing is a bitch whining because her so called 'fool proof' plan failed. I swear to Ra I've never seen a woman so scorn than you. I lost six men because of you two."

It was Vivian who huffed this time, "Then your men should learn to never mess with us. Getting in our way is very hazardous."

"Obviously," Bakura said with a roll of his eyes. "So what are you going to do this time Vivian? Sending the moron out to do something 'evil'?" he asked with a mocking smile.

Vivian glared "Why don't you just go and find that whore of yours, what's his name? Ryou? Yes, Ryou. Oh wait, he left you and is not talking to you because you're a bastard who did nothing but hurt him, right?" Vivian said with a smirk, knowing that would get the thief mad.

Bakura snarled as he grabbed the obnoxious woman by the throat and growled in his darkest voice, "Never talk about Ryou like that ever again! You leave him alone, don't you bring him into this!"

Vivian chuckled, even though he was cutting off her air supply to her lungs. "And we won't as long as you listen to us. You don't want anything bad happening to him do you?" her eyes falsely caring and worried for the thief's ex-lover.

Bakura growled, but put the vile woman down and stalked away. "That's what I thought, even the great Thief King Bakura has his weakness. I'll have to make sure we take advantage of that one day," she said before continuing on to the lair.

When she got down there, she saw Anzu over the dark wood table in the right corner. "What are you doing Anzu?" Vivian asked as walked over to see a fly in a jar. "Eew! What are you doing with a fly?"

Anzu pointed to a book next to her and said, "I found a way to spy on our Princes."

"What about our mirror? We can do it that way too." Vivian said pointing to the giant mirror in the back of the room, but she gasped when she saw it was destroyed. "What happened to our mirror!"

"Our little guest tried to destroy it, but I stopped him before he could do more damage. The idiot busted out of his cage again. I think we need to cut off his hands." Anzu explained, glaring at a covered cage. Inside was a man who was unconscious from the blast of magic Anzu used to knock him out.

Vivian shook her head, "No, I have plans for him. I sense the magic in this man, he's not a wizard or magician, he must be sorcerer. We need to be extra careful with him. We can't lose him."

Anzu huffed, "Fine, but I'll let you know this, I think he's lying about the twins with sight. I think he does know them, he's trying to protect them. I saw that shifty look in his eyes when I rattled off a few names."

Vivian smirked, "Then we'll just have to either get it out of him or have him take us to them." She laughed darkly as Anzu said her evil chant over the fly.

It glowed an eerie green before is stopped and the fly fell to the table. "I think I killed it. Damn it!" Anzu yelled and banged the table. The bang caused the fly to jump up and start flying around its glass cage again. "Oh! Never mind. We get Ushio to go into town and launch the bug outside the palace and control where it goes from here on this crystal ball." she said holding up said ball and glowing with pride. "Where is that idiot anyway?"

Vivian shrugged, "I don't kn-" she said before being interrupted by loud laughing and cheering. "Those buffoons! I'll make them regret being so loud in our house!" she yelled as the loud noise continued. They rushed upstairs and saw Ushio and his men covered in dirt, ruining their home and causing a ruckus.

"I'm very proud of you men! We destroyed that village perfectly and stole all their riches!" Ushio boasted holding up some of the stolen gold. They went out yesterday afternoon to find the twins with sights, and destroy another village when they couldn't find them, taking away food, riches, people, and several other things in the raid. They burned the rest of the village to hide any evidence.

His men cheered loudly as they celebrated their success, not one notice the two angry females glaring at them. Their magic sparked around them as the stomped over to the lead moron. "USHIO!"

Said man was downing a big chalice of beer when the two called him. He spit it out and stuttered, "L-L-L-Lady V-V-V-Vivian! La-La-Lady Anzu-u-u! How are you lovely ladies doing today?"

The two glared darkly as Anzu said with venom, "What do you think you all are doing?"

"Relaxing and celebrating our looting?" Ushio asked, cowering a bit. His cheek still hurt from the slap he got the other day and he didn't want a repeat of that.

"Why?" Vivian asked, her very sharp and deadly nails were hanging over his face.

"B-B-Because...?"

"You got the twins with sight, right?" Anzu asked as they loomed over him.

"W-W-Well, the thing is...they weren't there...so...we didn't find them." Ushio said.

"You didn't come back with the damn brats of sight, you fucking moron!" Vivian yelled, hands smoking with shadow magic.

"No?" was Ushio's weak reply. He fell hard on the floor when he was hit by Anzu and Vivian's joined attack, hitting him with a ball of shadows.

"You fucking idiot! As punishment for your stupidity, you and your six commanders will clean this place up, and for the rest of you..." Anzu started.

"GET OUT OF OUR HOME!" the two witches yelled as dark magic filled the air. The men not doom to clean rushed out as fast as they could while the others wished they could join them.

Buckets, scrub brushes, and several other cleaning objects fell onto Ushio and his men before Vivian said, glaring death to each one, "You all will go out after you have cleaned up and unleash a spy fly we just created to watch on the princes, if we find out they are going out of the palace, you will follow them. GOT IT!?"

The men nodded vigorously. "Good, be glad we're not doing anything worse to you all. Now...GET TO WORK!" Anzu yelled, causing the men to jump and rush to clean the mess they made. "Idiots, every single one of them."

"Not like our lovers." Vivian said as the two went back to their lair to teach their prisoner a lesson.

* * *

~Breakfast hall~

Atem waved as Yami entered into the breakfast room "Morning Yami, Yugi," he said, having just sat up from talking with Heba, who looked a little pink.

Aknamkanon smiled as his other son entered "Second today, get up late?"

Yami shook his head and plopped into his seat "Got distracted, Yugi got a head ache and nearly passed out on me," he said. He turned to Yugi again "Are you sure you're alright? We could go to Isis."

Yugi smiled "It's passed, I'm fine," he insisted.

Aknamkanon hummed thoughtfully as Atem also added his concerns. "Have a drink of water Yugi, you could just be dehydrated, here," he passed a goblet over.

Yugi stuttered slightly as he took it "Th-thank you Pharaoh," he shyly thanked, he took a long drink and sighed once the cool spread through his body.

Heba was smiling at the ruler, pleasantly surprised that he'd do such a thing, he pulled on Yugi's hand and Yugi replaced the cup and sat down with him to wait for Jono and the cooks. Heba tapped his forehead and Yugi nodded a little and put a hand to Heba's ear to whisper "That monster again, the one with red eyes, only he was clearer," he explained.

Heba's face fell into a frown "I'm going to look for it," he replied, meaning his version from the past, to see what it was and find out about it.

Yugi sighed "I'm so used to getting headaches and stopping everything that I dropped the jewels I was carrying and Yami noticed," he admitted. Heba bit his lip, one almost slip up too many.

The elder twin lightly tapped Yugi's wrist in scolding "Be more careful next time," because there was always a next time. Yugi rolled his eyes and nodded.

The counsel and the priesthood entered at that moment. Isis at once went to stand by the Pharaoh "Pharaoh, I've had a vision," she announced quietly, but the Princes and their servants could hear her.

Aknamkanon put his scroll down and turned to her "And since you're telling me personally it's not good news," he worried.

Isis hesitated "I saw it in a dream, once the night of the Prince's birthdays and now too, I thought it was impossible, but the necklace glowed and told me otherwise," she touched it worriedly, her forehead a mess of stress lines.

Aknamkanon cupped her free hand in his to sooth her "Then we must do everything in our power to try and resolve what you are so worried about, tell me," he asked, the twins exchanged glances.

Isis smiled a little "I saw a monster. A terrible black being with red eyes and made out of darkness, not even Ra was shining through his black smoke …" she trailed off.

The Pharaoh appeared to think deeply for a moment "I haven't heard of such a thing, but if the gods have shown you this then perhaps there is a way to defeat it or prevent it, it could be only a warning, not a permanent future."

Yugi's eyes faded out a little and he gripped Heba's hand as both he and Isis relived the vision again. Heba squeezed back when he also saw the monster rising. "It's clearer," said Isis, the twins also said so at the same moment but in whispers.

Atem heard them "What was that?" he asked them.

Heba woke up first "Nothing," he said quickly "Yugi said his headache was gone and he could see clearer," he lied. Atem nodded slowly and turned back to his breakfast, Jono and Seth already arguing over something non-existent.

Yami looked at Atem and Atem indicated his head at the amethyst eyed twins and muttered "They're not telling us something."

Yami sighed and sat back up, just as Isis finished speaking to their Father "We all have secrets Atem, stop giving them a hard time, how are you going to earn his affection if you can't stop treating him like a filthy lair?" he questioned with a cheeky grin.

Atem threw a date at him.

Aknamkanon scowled "Atem! Behave."

Atem made an outraged sound "He started it!" he protested, Yami snickering in the background.

Heba chuckled and took his wooden plate from Jono, "Thanks Jono," he said with a smile.

Yugi nodded "It looks great," he complemented.

Jono bowed mockingly "Only the best for my besties." The blond saluted as he left the room with his fellow servants.

Yugi sighed a little, _must be nice to work with people your own age and status …_ then he shook his head, _what am I saying? I wouldn't trade this job for anything, I'm sure if I needed more friendly contact Yami would let me eat lunch or dinner with Jono and Ryou._

Yami saw the faraway look in Yugi's face and watched fondly, he was really cute, and he wasn't even trying. Atem saw Yami staring and quickly threw a grape at him so he wouldn't get Heba annoyed again, a grumpy Heba was a chore to deal with.

Yami jumped and pouted at Atem "Knock it off," he muttered, before turning to his Father, who stood to call the council to order.

Aknamkanon raised a hand and everyone hushed at once to hear what he had to say. The Pharaoh smiled "Once we have finished breakfast let's move to discuss the events of this week and any future ones," he recommended lightly. The priests and the council members nodded.

Yugi and Heba stood up as the Princes moved with the Pharaoh, Yugi winced again and rubbed at his forehead. It tingled with the tell-tale signs of a vision coming, but no vision came, it just kept tingling. _Someone's going to make a decision that'll cause a vision,_ he realised suddenly. _Well I hope they hurry up, this doesn't feel too nice._

Atem sat beside Yami "Do you think we can skip out early again? I need to study for that magic test still," he frowned, he couldn't memorise the final parts.

Yami shook his head "We've been doing that too much, just grin and bear it Atem," he advised, before turning to the twins, who were looking around the discussion chamber as they'd never been there before. He smiled "You two can stand over there, you can lean against the walls but I wouldn't recommend sitting down, sometimes people throw things and it's good to be on your feet."

Heba blinked then let out a nervous laugh "Then I choose to stand behind the Pharaoh, no one's going to throw things at him," he muttered to Yugi, who stifled a giggle with his hands while they moved to their chosen place.

Atem smirked when he saw where they were standing "At least they have some common sense," he thought aloud.

Yami stretched "Hey Dad? Any chance I could catch up on a few hours' sleep this time?"

The Pharaoh chuckled and reached across to mess up his hair, making Yami frown at the childish treatment, "No chance, try to pay attention this time," he warned. Yami huffed and laid his head on his arms.

Yugi smiled at him fondly before rubbing his forehead again. _He's cute when he does that …_

Heba saw him rubbing his head and whispered "Vision?"

Yugi jumped "Er … no, not yet at least," he answered, after tearing his eyes away from the pale Prince. Heba crossed his arms but didn't say anything, his sharp eyes returned to watching the counsel file in.

"Hey guys."

The twins looked at the voice and smiled brightly at the familiar face "Ryou!" they greeted cheerfully, Yugi moved to hug him.

Ryou returned the hug and did the same to Heba before standing beside them "How've you been? I heard you faced off the witches again," he said, sounding impressed and worried at the same time.

Heba nodded "They came after the Princes again, made them sleepwalk to some portals, but Yugi and I dumped water on them and woke them up just in time," he summarised.

Ryou's gentle brown eyes were wide "Oh … well it's a good thing you were awake," he smiled.

Heba nodded "Alice's roars woke me up," he threw in to make it seem less suspicious. Ryou nodded and began chatting to Yugi pleasantly, the two giggling and whispering about what was happening in the healing chamber as well as some of the pale Prince's antics.

Ryou worriedly examined the healing bruise on Yugi's stomach "Does it hurt when you eat? Isis told me that there was a chance your insides were hurt too," he trailed off a little, aware he was making a scene about it before the twins.

Yugi smiled kindly "It's really fine Ryou, I only feel it when I sit down and get up," he explained.

Ryou sighed, relieved, then looked a Heba's face "Let's see yours," he gently ran expert hands over the injury, so light and gentle Heba didn't even feel him. Ryou smiled "All good, I bet that gave you a head ache for a while though, yes?" he said as he leaned back against the wall, arms behind his back.

Heba nodded with a sigh "But I gave one of the guards a reason to see a tooth-modelist," he grinned suddenly, remembering punching the underside of that guy's jaw enough to loosen a few teeth.

Ryou chuckled nervously "Fire cracker, aren't you?"

Yugi nodded "Oh you don't have to live with him," he assured the taller teen, only to get a pinch on his arm "Ow! Heba," Yugi hissed, rubbing the abused spot, annoyed. Heba just smirked.

Yami leaned over to Atem "After this let's get out of the Palace and walk around the town a bit," he muttered, the town was always lively and there were new faces and people to meet.

Yugi suddenly held his head and his breath as a pressure built up in his skull, a vision teased his sixth sense, just out of reach. _What's making it happen? What's causing this?_ Yugi shouted at himself, he was vaguely aware of Ryou asking him if he was alright, and Heba grabbing his arms and elbows to try and get him to calm down. Yugi's eye stayed wide then glazed over.

Atem smiled a bit, but tried to hide it "Alright, sounds good," he agreed.

Yugi inhaled sharply, as if he had been hit or something, and his eyes shut in a grimace.

* * *

~Vision~

_A large greasy man stood just behind a corner, the alley only lighting one part of his body and making him look a part of the scary shadows caused by the slating rays of the sun. He held a sword in one hand and peered around the corner._

_Yami and Atem were approaching, talking causally and showing off what they had bought that day._

_The greasy leader's grin widened and he nodded at his accomplices' and reached out, fast as lightning, and clamped a meaty hand over Yami's mouth. Atem moved to help, reaching for a dagger, but another two hooded men restrained him._

_"Lord Ushio, we've got them," a man said, the Princes now tied up and gagged._

_The leader, now Lord Ushio nodded and smirked "Let's drop these two off to the witches and get our payment," he chuckled, Yami and Atem glaring helplessly._

* * *

~Council Hall~

Heba shook Yugi's shoulders as he whimpered out "No … no … no," his face pained and his body shaking.

Heba glanced around, hoping not too much notice was been taken and hissed "Yugi, wake up," he pleaded, turning him away from a very worried Ryou to keep him hidden a bit more._ Why now?_ Heba mentally groaned.

Yugi was biting his lip to try and keep quiet then gasped out "Don't take them …" and collapsed.

"Yugi!" Heba gasped loudly, catching his twin as he fell limp. The pain of the vision and the struggle to keep silent was too much for him, he'd passed out. Ryou reached out and helped Heba put Yugi on the floor gently, he quickly checked his temperature and pulse.

"His heart's racing," Ryou gasped, looking worried.

Suddenly Isis, Yami, Atem and the Pharaoh were crowing them. Yami looked beyond worried, while the rest held friendly concern. The other council members were standing and looking over curiously worried at the twins. Heba's eyes narrowed at them all and his arms moved as if to protect Yugi from something, the look in Heba's eyes screamed; _leave him alone, don't you dare come closer or you'll regret it._

Isis kneeled fluidly and said softly "Can I examine him?" her eyes on Heba.

Heba reluctantly drew away but was watching her like a hawk as she looked at Yugi's temperature, pulse, eyes and reactions, she snapped her fingers loudly behind his ear and he didn't respond. She sighed at last "He's fainted," she concluded, though she rechecked his pulse worriedly "But why is his heart beating so quickly?" she rhetorically asked, looking at Ryou and Heba, who had been with him at the time.

Heba scrambled for an excuse "Yugi does faint sometimes, he did at home when he was too dehydrated or hot, he had a head ache this morning," he said, hoping the man holding the scales didn't notice the slight tip at his half lie.

It was true Yugi had fainted when the occasional violent or serious vision came, and when he had tried to keep them at bay or himself quiet through them. Screaming in the middle of the market wasn't something he liked doing, but fainting was the consequence of the silence. Heba had only lied about the cause.

Isis nodded and looked at Ryou "You and Heba take him to the healing chambers, put a cool cloth on his head and have him drink something sweet when he wakes up encase he got a shock. If he still has a head ache, poppy seeds," she ranted off at her assistant.

Ryou nodded in the pauses then bowed "Yes Priestess," he said before putting his arms under Yugi's arms and legs and standing up, "This way Heba," he called softly.

Heba hesitated and glanced at Yami and Atem. Atem put a hand on his shoulder "Go, he's your brother, take care of him," he said, remembering what it was like to have Yami in the healing chambers when he was sick.

Heba's eyes widened at the unexpected kindness and he smiled a bit before following Ryou down the hall.

Atem saw Yami looking longingly after the servants, he looked until they were out of sight then clenched his fists in worry and looked at the floor. Atem smiled a small smile, _this is bad, what have you gotten yourself mixed up in Yami?_ He thought with a sigh.

Yami jumped at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. Atem smiled nicely at him "He'll be fine Yami, Isis knows what she's doing," he assured him with a comforting smile.

Yami relaxed a little and nodded "Yeah I know …" _was he sick and I didn't realise?_ "He was fine earlier …" he said, sounding vexed.

Atem steered him back to his seat "You know his type though, he'd never say it because he'd feel like he's letting you down. There wasn't anything you could have done, but Ryou and Isis are going to chew him out for not doing anything about it, count on it." He chuckled a little as he remembered all the times he and Yami had been scolded for pushing themselves.

Yami nodded and tried to pay attention to the rest of the discussions, but his mind kept traveling to the healing chamber where his servant was recovering.

Atem also found his mind wandering. _What was with the look in Heba's eyes,_ he wondered as the memory of Heba's glare came into his thoughts. _He looked almost like an animal in a trap, like he was protecting Yugi from us … by why would he need to do that?_ Atem rubbed his temple as his thoughts kept distracting him. _Also why did Heba look at Karim?_ Atem looked over at the priest and as the man stood up to collect his drink from a servant, the Prince's eyes widened. _The Millennium scales?!_

* * *

~Healing Chambers~

Heba sat beside Yugi's bed as Ryou gently poured a healing potion down his throat. Ryou's movements and hands were steady and practiced, and though he was touching Yugi extremely familiarly it didn't seem invasive.

The white haired teen smiled as he gently set Yugi back down onto the bed "He's drunk it all, so he'll be awake in a few minutes," he picked up a few healing items and turned to Heba just before he left the room "If he doesn't wake up in ten minutes come and find me," he said, his doe eyes kind and trustworthy.

Heba smiled at him "Alright." When the healing assistant left he took Yugi's hand and sighed "What did you see Yugi?" _What was so awful it caused you to pass out?_ Heba's lips twitched into a smirk, _your Prince get into trouble again? Silly Yugi, you attach yourself to people so easily, you've already included your Prince in your circle of those to protect._ Heba sighed through his nose. "You're too kind sometimes Yugi," he scolded with a smile.

Yugi didn't respond, he was still unconscious, he lay under a light sheet with a cool cloth on his forehead and a drink beside his bed.

Heba glanced around for something to do while he waited for the time to pass. He stood up and poked around a little until he found a piece of charcoal and a piece of paper, he looked at it on both sides and found it was blank. Maybe Ryou used it for notes or to record patients progress, Heba thought as he sat back down with items in hand.

Heba smiled and picked up Yugi's tray, leaving the water on the bedside table, and began to draw, with the tray as a hardback canvas to lean on. At first Heba just drew squiggly patterns around the edges, like a frame. But slowly a vision seeped into his eyes, peaceful and pretty.

* * *

~Vision~

_A beautiful lady was leaning over a small child in the cot Yugi was resting on in the present. She ran a hand through the child's hair gently, motherly, her eyes soft and warm, her hair loosely flowing down her back and across her shoulders._

_The child in the bed slowly opened his eyes "Mama?" he asked sleepily._

_The Mother smiled "Shh … go back to sleep Atem," she soothed, rubbing his chest as he wheezed. "The fever will soon break," she murmured._

_The child, Atem in his childhood, shut his long lashed eyes at once and sighed, coughing once at the end of it as he dropped back into the world of dreams. The Mother hummed her lullaby and continued to stroke the child's hair._

_The door creaked open slightly "Mama? Is Atem awake?" a voice whispered loudly, in an attempt not to wake the sick Prince._

_The Mother turned to Yami and smiled, her face lighting up at the very sight of the second Prince-child "No Yami, he's still asleep, go back to your Father, you might get sick too," she warned._

_Yami fiddled with his tunic and murmured "But you could get ill too," his large eyes were worried, his arms and legs short and chibifed, he was adorable._

_The Queen opened her arms and the young Prince ran into them, snuggling into her as she picked him up "I have to stay with him, I'm his Mother, he'll be better soon," she assured him, kissing his forehead and sending him away with a message for his Father._

* * *

~Healing Chambers~

Heba's eyes cleared as the door opened, he looked at the door and saw Yami, grown up this time, peeking into the room with Atem just behind him "Oh! Sorry," he gasped when he saw Heba looking at him in disapproval "We did knock," he added.

Heba put his paper down "Sorry, I didn't hear you," he said neutrally as the Princes entered, Isis right behind them.

Isis smiled at Heba, who smiled back after a moment fighting it. "How is your Brother Heba?" she asked.

Heba glanced at Yugi, then out of the window to see how much time had passed according to the sun. "He's been asleep only seven minutes," he said after double checking. He looked at the healer "Ryou told me to get him if Yugi didn't wake up after ten."

Isis nodded proudly "That's right. Oh Ryou, soon I'll have nothing left to teach you," she said half sadly and half proudly, putting a hand on her cheek with a pout. Heba giggled a little at her antics and heard Yami and Atem laugh too.

The priestess smiled and went to get some crushed poppy seeds to help with any headache Yugi might still have, and Heba glanced at his lap, planning to continue his drawing. But when he looked at the paper he blinked. There was a drawing already there! Heba stared for a moment, then smiled, he had obviously drawn what he was seeing in his vision. Now there was a portrait of the Queen, the bit where she was smiling lovingly at Yami when he had run into the room. Heba held the drawing up, looking at the deceased Queen, _I wish I could meet you, you look beautiful and you acted so kind in my visions, you never left Atem's side even though you could have caught his illness._

Slowly Heba's eyes widened. _Wait … Grandpa told me that the Queen had died of … oh no. That vision must have been the last time she was healthy, she must have caught it off Atem and then …_ Heba looked sadly at the drawing, the eyes of this woman looked real as did the joy in her smile. _You were only being the best Mother in the world and you got very sick, on the other hand Atem survived, and I bet that's what you wanted all along._

Heba's smile returned. He may never have met the Queen or heard anything about her, except how she died, but he knew she was a kind and wonderful person and Mother from her actions in his vision.

Atem saw Heba lost in his thoughts as he stared at a piece of paper that was before his face. The tan Prince walked over to him "What's that?" he asked.

Heba looked up at Atem in surprise, not having heard him approach "A drawing," he said evenly, putting it face down and shifting embarrassingly. "I was bored and it was the first fun thing to do," he explained.

Atem nodded "I didn't know you could draw," he commented, leaning on the wall behind the younger teen while Yami sat at the foot of Yugi's bed with a friendly smile.

Heba gave Atem a flat look "You never asked," he shot back before glancing at Yugi again.

Yami chuckled a little as he realised Heba was right. He threw Atem a cheeky grin "How could you expect to know if you don't try to get to know people?" he asked teasingly.

Atem glared for a second and then caught the piece of paper lightly "Can I see it?" he asked, already sliding it out of Heba's grip.

Heba gasped "H-hey!"

Atem smirked at him for a moment, then looked at the drawing. The Prince's eyes widened and his face lost a lot of colour, Heba swore he saw a tear dancing in the corner of one eye, but a blink later he was sure he imagined it.

Yami looked concerned "Atem?"

Atem's hands trembled a little "Yami … look," he said, showing the drawing to Yami.

Yami gasped and nearly snatched it "Where did you get this?" he asked astonished.

Heba looked at them both and said "I drew it, just now-"

Atem shook his head "You couldn't of! It looks exactly like her! That's- This- It's impossible!" Atem gasped out, sounding angry. Heba leaned away from him a little and Yami stood up to be his rescue.

"Atem, stop it, get a hold of yourself," he said, putting a hand on each shoulder, the drawing in one but safely undamaged.

Atem breathed for a second then took the drawing back, his crimson eyes sparkled with too much moisture and he said huskily "I'm going to see Father," and quickly left.

Heba stared after him worriedly. _Stupid! I should have hid it! I've never met the Queen, I'm too young to even say I saw her as a baby! Now I really look suspicious._ He mentally groaned.

The sheets rustled suddenly as Yugi sat up "What's wrong with Atem?" he asked softly, two pairs of eyes at once on him.

Heba gasped "Yugi!" and held his hand "How do you feel?"

Yugi smiled, a hand rubbing his head a bit "A little cranky, but better thanks, what happened?" he asked, looking around at what was clearly not the council room.

Yami sat back down slowly "You fainted in the middle of the meeting, and scared us half to death. Ryou and Heba took you to the healing chambers, are you sure you feel alright? You could have the day off if you're still feeling weak," he offered, looking honestly worried.

Yugi smiled kindly and let Heba's hand go to hold Yami's comfortingly "I'm really fine now, I'm sorry for being a bother," he apologised.

Yami smiled and held Yugi's shoulders tenderly "Never say that, friends have to share each other's burdens sometimes or they wouldn't be friends," he said with a charming smile.

Yugi's cheeks went pink but he nodded brightly "Thanks Yami," he needed to hear that.

Yami nodded and turned to both twins "You two stay here and come back after lunch if you feel up to it, I'll have Jono bring you something to eat if you want. Then you can be ready in time to go to the town, Atem and I were planning to look around the market and talk to people," he smiled at the thought of a day outside the Palace walls "Who knows, the air might do you good," he commented as an afterthought.

Heba nodded while Yugi stiffened, his vision coming back to him. Heba leaned in front of Yugi a little and said "That sounds fun, all we've seen is the slave market."

Yami smiled "That doesn't sound like it left a good impression," he joked, then stood up and went to the door "I'm glad you're feeling better, and promise me you won't scare me like that again," the prince partly pleaded.

Yugi giggled and waved at him "I won't make a promise I can't keep," he teased. Yami chuckled and left.

Heba counted to ten then looked at Yugi "What did you see?" he asked, knowing that whatever Yugi had seen was important.

Yugi's large eyes were scared "In the town, today I'm sure, Ushio and some of his men are planning to ambush and kidnap the Princes. The witches sent them," he whispered quickly, his eyes fearful "They hurt them and tied them up and-" Yugi suddenly sobbed "It was awful, I never want to see them that hurt," he whispered shakily.

Heba's eyes widened and he reached out to pull Yugi into a comforting hug "Shh, shh Yugi, it's alright. We'll stop him, and we'll have him in the dungeons for what he's done to our home as a bonus," he whispered, the last part venomously.

Yugi nodded and wiped his eyes "We'll have to try and get them to go another way- oh no, we can't do that. We don't' know what the town looks like …" Yugi trailed off, biting his lip as he tried to think about how they could find the ambush sight.

Heba groaned and rubbed his forehead "We'll just have to tail them again," he sighed. He stood up and put his hands on his hips "The second something looks like what you saw trip over so we can delay them and try to get them to turn around or something," the elder twin ordered.

Yugi nodded "Should we tell a guard?"

Heba blinked then shook his head "Unless we tell them who we are they'll think we're with the witches, what other conclusion is there for them? We know too much to say we've got nothing to do with them unless we own up about our gifts," he explained sadly. _Looking after these Prince's is like babysitting children,_ he mentally complained.

Yugi saw his face and giggled "Cheer up Heba, you might get to soak Atem again so he can go home and change his clothes," Yugi pointed out, trying to think outside the box.

Heba's eyes lit up at once "Now this idea I like!" he grinned sadistically, making Yugi laugh at him even more.

* * *

~Pharaoh's Office~

Atem knocked on the door to the Pharaoh's study and entered before getting a real answer, he was too emotionally shaken up to care about manners right now.

Aknamkanon looked up as his son entered "Atem? Is something wrong?" he asked, at once seeing the stressed posture and the worrying gestures of his hands, and teeth on his lip.

Atem walked over to the desk and put Heba's drawing on it.

Aknamkanon's eyes widened at the sight of his late wife, the detail was exquisite, as if she's posed for it. But it was more than that, her light, aura, the life in her eyes was beautifully captured, it was almost as if she's left a part of herself in the charcoal outline and become a part of it. The Pharaoh shakily, carefully, held the drawing in his hands while staring wide eyed "Where did you get this?" he asked.

Atem slowly sat in the chair against the wall and stared at his hands "Heba drew it, just now …"

Aknamkanon looked back at the drawing and shook his head in wonder "It looks exactly like her," he smiled slightly, having missed his Queen over the years.

Atem's head snapped up "I know, but Heba's never met her, he's too young to have met her and remembered, and it's too coincidence that he'd just make her up on the spot," he ranted. The Prince clenched his fists "First her lullaby and now this, they didn't even know her!"

The Pharaoh looked at his son in shock, then relaxed a bit as he realised where this anger was coming from. He knelt beside him "Atem, it wasn't your fault."

Atem jumped as the words registered in his mind "What? Of course it is … if I hadn't gotten sick she wouldn't have gotten it and died …" he scrubbed at one eye with the back of his hand roughly.

Aknamkanon held both his shoulders "I couldn't tear her away. She saved you by caring for you both day and night, she knew the risk and didn't care. She loved you and Yami so much, you're making her sad beating yourself up about something that was simply fate," the parent explained and lightly scolded.

Yami slipped in just at the end and smiled too, having heard most of the conversation and joined a few dots. "You can't say you want to be dead in her place Atem, she would have been heartbroken, more than we were," he leaned on the wall next to his brother and then spotted the tears that Atem refused to let fall. Yami hesitantly put an arm around him "It's okay to cry," he murmured at last.

Atem closed his eyes and silent tears rolled down his cheeks, the drawing in the Pharaoh's hand smiled up at him, her eyes following whoever looked at her wherever they stood. She looked alive, and her smile told him, _I love you, be happy._ Atem's heart lightened a little and a small smile spread across his face, he dried his eyes and laughed once "I'm being a big kid …"

Yami grinned widely "You are a big kid," he teased, then hauled Atem up "Come on, a trip into town will cheer you up, is that okay Father?" he asked, remembering they forgot to get permission.

The Pharaoh smiled "Go ahead, get some air and some freedom for a while, I've got a country to run, no time for that anymore," he sighed dramatically.

The royal twins exchanged a glance and chuckled a bit "Sorry we can't help," they chorused.

Aknamkanon messed their hair up as he gave each a one armed hug "Oh, be off with you," he mocked.

Yami laughed and stepped lightly over to the door, but Atem hesitated "Um … Dad? Could I keep that?" he asked, pointing at the drawing.

Aknamkanon glanced at the desk then simply handed it over "Of course, now get out of here before I change my mind," he laughed. Atem smirked and followed Yami, who was laughing a little at the exchange.

* * *

~Town Market~

The town was a mass of noises and smells, people's voices became a din in the busier places of the market, and by the river where people fished. Smells of cooking came from people's houses, from fancy stalls with stoves, so the rich smell of stews and roasts wove into the air along with incense and the smell of masses of people. Cats ran under people's feet, looking for mice and scraps of food.

Children laughed and played with small dogs or friendly cats, they chased flocks of birds and ran from overcautious parents. Men with stalls shouted out to potential customers from bright and hardy carpets or from under shaded and decorated tents.

Yugi's eyes shone the second he saw the market place "Oh wow!" he gasped, leaning forwards and absorbing the sights with wide eyes.

Yami chuckled and quickly put an arm around him as people busied by, "Don't get lost," he warned, watching Yugi's delight with a kind smile. He looked so happy and excited, like a child at a fair for the first time.

Atem had also grabbed Heba's upper arm as he was knocked into. Heba rubbed his shoulder with a glare "Jerk, watch where you're shoving!" he yelled after the confused bystander.

Atem laughed and tugged the fiery slave out of the crowds to the stalls "Malak keep your temper," he smirked lowly.

Heba blushed and glared "You can let me go now …" he muttered.

Atem nodded but then grabbed Heba's hand instead "I'd rather not look for you all day," he said whilst examining a few pretty necklaces and beaded bracelets. Heba's face went redder than a sunburn and he looked at their joined hands with a awed feeling, his hand tingled and his heart fluttered …

The teen shook his head suddenly and tried to ignore the sensations, _I guess this is okay, I can always be with him so Ushio can't get near him, _he thought suddenly, using that as an excuse to suddenly hold Atem back.

* * *

Yugi looked at the tan pair as they browsed the necklaces across the square and gasped when he saw that they were holding hands. Both Princes were wearing cloaks to keep semi-inconspicuous, but the fact they were extremely well made still brought some attention, but better than being pointed out as Prince's instantly.

Yugi's eyes softened as he saw the tan pair stealing shy and blushing glances when the other wasn't looking. _I've seen this before,_ Yugi thought, remembering the two having some romantic whispers from a vision, the one just before he went to sleep the first night at the Palace. Yugi sighed happily, _I'm happy for you Heba, if only you'd be less stubborn, then you could be happy too._

Yami's arm wound around Yugi's waist "What are you looking at?" the Prince's voice sounded right by his ear.

Yugi shivered a little "Um …" he pointed.

Yami saw his brother and Yugi's holding hands and beamed at their reluctant romantic glances, "I knew it," he hissed.

Yugi nodded "If only they'd be less stubborn," he sighed.

Yami chuckled "Maybe we should give them a push?" he suggested, turning back to buy a sugar coated treat while Yugi wasn't looking.

Yugi shook his head "No, they'd get mad at us and even more stubborn if they found out," he sadly reminded his companion. They both could be more stubborn than a mad horse, and equally as dangerous if gotten on the wrong side of.

Yami made a noise of absent agreement then put a hand around Yugi's shoulders "Let's look around a bit more, they won't go far," he offered, sweetening his offer by producing the sugary treat from his sleeve right under Yugi's nose.

Yugi gasped in delight and eagerly snatched the snack up "Thank you!" he smiled, turning his radiant smile on Yami and making the Prince's heart glow in response. However the treat, though a good idea initially actually had a downside, Yami turned his eyes away from Yugi's face quickly; sugar coated Yugi lips. He was fighting very hard not to just steal a kiss …

_I don't even know if he wants a serious relationship, how should I ask?_ Yami stole a glance just to see Yugi's tongue flick over his fingertips to catch the last tastes of sweet.

Yami quickly looked away with a red face and a small nosebleed. _Note to self; Yugi and sugar is a deadly weapon in disguise,_ he mentally groaned.

Yugi glanced up at his 'friend' and blinked when he saw his blush and stiff posture. Yugi giggled suddenly, _oops …_

* * *

Ushio glared at his hiding place, he saw the Prince's appear in the Market square and carefully stalked them to try and see where they would head. The men he had with him were all disguised as peasants, Ushio couldn't blend in if he tried, a seven foot monster of a man was hard to miss. Because of this he kept to the shadows.

The Lord turned to his companions "Those brats are with them, but they're weak. This is almost too easy," he rumbled, remembering the threat of the witches should he fail this mission. The witches listened into the Prince's plans, using a sneaky spell placed on a fly, but if failed when the Magician Mahad squashed it. However they had heard that the Princes would be out in the open …

"Sir!"

Ushio glanced at one of his men, the man saluted sharply "No guards seen in the vicinity," he declared "But those servants-"

"Are none of your concern," Ushio finished "Look at them, barely sticks," he chuckled and looked at his minions "Alright, here's what we'll do."

* * *

Yugi giggled as Yami tried on a funny hat "It's so you," he laughed, making Yami roll his eyes.

"Having fun?" Heba asked, popping up just behind them, his smile wide and pleasant for once.

Yugi nodded "Yeah, you really have to try these sweets," he said, handing one to his brother, the pair chatting away better than a house on fire. Each trying to tell their tales of the market first.

Yami put the hat down and turned to Atem, who was only a step behind his servant "Good day?" he asked.

Atem nodded and showed him a frame "I thought I'd frame Heba's drawing … I'm still curious to how you managed to draw my Mother exactly," he said slightly louder, looking across at the younger twins.

Yugi stiffened a little while Heba frowned slightly "I didn't mean to, I just … drew it, I saw her in my head and down she went on the page," he explained quickly, telling another half-truth to protect his secret.

Yami put a hand on Atem's shoulder "Hey it's uncanny but not impossible, Yugi and I look alike, maybe Mother had a lookalike?" he offered, pulling out a fancy looking blank book "I got this, I think I'll find some use for it," he shrugged, the book had caught his eye and he couldn't keep his eyes from traveling back to it.

Yugi had convinced him to buy it. Yugi smiled "A dairy maybe? Then you won't have me remembering all your dates and times," he offered coyly.

Yami shot him a handsome smile "Perhaps, but I enjoy you coming to get me for some forgotten reason," he said absently, making Yugi blush and giggle a bit.

Heba snorted and turned to glance around at the market only for his blood to run cold, there was a man staring at them …

Yugi suddenly gasped and his hands shot to his head. Heba grabbed his shoulders out of instinct "Yugi? What do you see?" he whispered, glancing up to see that the man had gone and that the Princes were too busy talking to see this.

Yugi's eyes cleared and fear settled across his features "They're here!" he hissed, glancing around to try and spot the men he saw slinking around the Market like stalking jackals.

Heba's eyes sharpened "I know."

Yami put a hand on each of their shoulders "Why so serious all of a sudden?" he asked with a relaxed smile, blissfully oblivious to the danger. Heba envied him a little.

Yugi smiled "Um … my head ache's coming back a little, it's no big deal," he said quickly, rubbing at his temple slightly.

Yami's face became concerned "Are you alright? You fainted last time your head hurt," he worried, his hand moving to cup Yugi's cheek and making Heba glare daggers at him. _Why you-_

Yugi covered Yami's hand and pulled it away so they were simply touching there "I'm fine really," he tried to sooth him.

Atem put a hand on Yugi's shoulder too, appearing from behind and making Yugi jump "Isis told you to take it easy, come on, we're done here anyway and there's still that magic test I have to take," he sighed. "Let's get you home before you faint again," he offered.

Yugi hesitantly nodded. Heba scanned the crowds and began leading the way when a small path became clear. Just as they approached the buildings Heba froze, making Atem bump into him.

"Hey! Is something wrong?" Atem finished more gently, having snapped without thinking.

Heba didn't notice, but he said instead "I just saw someone watching us," he figured if he could get the Princes concerned they'd have a better chance at avoiding the threat. "I thought I saw a knife on him," he added, just to make sure Atem was on his side.

Atem looked ahead but didn't see anyone, not that he expected to, no one would be that stupid. Yami saw Atem hang back and turned "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Atem held up a hand and whispered into Yami's ear "Heba thought he saw an armed thief."

Yami's eyes widened "Let's go another way home," he muttered back "Better safe than sorry," he explained.

Atem agreed and tugged on Heba's hand "This way then, keep up you two," he ordered as they made their way back into the crowds and to another alley. Yugi kept looking about, trying to see if they were being followed. Heba did the same, and because of this they were slower, before they knew it the Princes were very far ahead.

Yugi gasped "We'd better catch up," he pointed out, seeing the Princes go around a corner and vanish from sight "We'll get lost," he worried, bursting into a jog to catch up.

Heba nodded "Right behind you- Ah!"

Yugi turned around as Heba yelled and gasped when he saw his brother being manhandled to the ground, just like his vision only it was Heba and not Atem, which meant-

Yugi turned just as another man appeared and dodged barely a second ahead of the event. Heba growled and kicked at the man's feet and shins, trying to get lose "Get off me!" he shouted.

Yugi screamed as a bag was stuffed over his head, now blind he didn't stand a chance. Soon Yugi was pinned to a wall and Heba was being held to the ground with a knife against the nape of his neck.

"What's this?" a deep voice demanded.

Heba looked up from his low angle and saw a greasy and bulging man pull the bag off of Yugi's head only to gasp in horror and anger "You're not the Princes!" he raged.

Heba snarled "No shit," he spat, only to hiss in pain as his arm was forced higher up his back. "We're not who you want, so let us go!" he demanded.

Ushio glanced down at the older twin before staring at Yugi "How did you know where we were?"

Yugi hiccupped as Ushio landed a fist right by his head "W-We saw you!" he squeaked in fear, that fist was nearly the size of his head!

Ushio glared "Lair!"

Heba struggled a little "Leave him alone! I saw your weapons!" he shouted, "We're not who you want, just let us go and we won't say we've seen you-"

Ushio chuckled evilly "You're not our targets, but we still can't let you go. Our mistresses want you captured so they can find the ones with the sight, the brothers …" he trailed off as his slow brain stumbled onto something "You're brothers … are you the ones?" he asked.

Yugi just trembled, his lips pressed together to hide his fear and the truth. Heba tried to look confused but it didn't work as the knife pressed into his skin even harder.

Ushio slammed Yugi into the wall again "Answer me!" he roared.

Yugi let out a cry of pain and then his eyes misted over "_Tried and tested, your doom will fit, falling into the serpents pit,_" Yugi said blankly, a vision having grabbed him in the moment.

Ushio leaned away "What the-"

Heba cursed loudly "This is no time to try and confuse the bad guy Yugi!" he snapped.

"Release them!"

The men and the twins looked up the ally in shock at the powerful booming voice. Atem and Yami stood with about ten guards behind them and the court Magician. Mahad's eyes were blazing and there was a slight purple aura around him if you squinted, clearly he had a lot of magic. The guards held swords and ropes and looked ready to jump at a moment's notice.

Yugi's face lit up "Yami!" he cried out, sounding relieved though there was a knife against his collarbone.

Ushio glared "Don't try anything or this kid gets it!" he threatened.

Mahad snorted "Be silent you traitor, we know what you did to the village and we know who you work for," he said, trying to intimidate the beefy man while the other guards snuck up behind them.

Ushio glared "Prove it." He snapped.

Mahad smirked, his arms crossing "We have witnesses," he said cryptically.

Ushio glared at the twins "You ratted me out?" he demanded.

Mahad's eyes flashed "So you admit to it?" he pressed, Atem saw Heba shift on the ground and saw that his captor's grip was loosening unconsciously. Another few seconds and he'd be free.

Ushio snarled "Then there will be no witnesses!" he roared and raised the knife to stab his victim. Yugi raised his arms above his head instinctively and screamed, Heba yelled and twisted on the ground to slam his elbow into his captor's jaw, the twin ignored the shout of pain and tried to scramble up to save Yugi.

But Mahad was faster. He shot a beam of purple and yellow lightning at Ushio and he collapsed with only a light groan escaping him before he was unconscious.

However he did land on Yugi.

Yugi tried to shove the beast off of him but was too weak. Heba suddenly appeared and shoved as well, then the Princes and guards were there.

Heba pulled Yugi into his arms and held tight "Yugi …" he said, his voice scolding, relived and happy all at once. Yugi smiled sheepishly and held Heba back, murmuring softly about how he was fine.

Yami offered them a hand up and also pulled Yugi into a quick hug "Don't scare me like that!" the Prince gasped out, also sounding angry-relieved. Yugi blushed as the hug ended, Yami held him at arms-length and smiled "I'm glad you're safe, are you hurt?"

Yugi covered one of the hands on his shoulder gently "No, I'm alright, thanks for coming back for us," the amethyst eyed youth added softly, his blush increasing.

Atem smiled and laid a hand on Heba's shoulder as well as Yugi's "Well good servants and friends are hard to come by," he joked, but Heba and Yugi's eyes lit up at the title he'd given to them. Friends …

The twins exchanged a big smile and nodded in agreement.

Mahad beamed at the four "Let's get you all home before someone else tries to off you," he teased, the guards having finished tying Ushio and his goons up. The priest sighed a little "Well I smell a trip to the snake pit for this guy," he scowled. "Come on everyone, let's drag him to his trial."

Yugi gave Heba a nervous smile as the tan twin remembered Yugi's sudden vision, Yugi only offered a small apologetic smile and then let Yami take his hand and lead him away.

Heba rolled his eyes, _careless._

Atem put a hand on his lower back "Let's move," he suggested with a calm smile.

Heba blushed but nodded "Right," he managed to stutter. _What's wrong with me?_

Atem smirked and held his hand again "Don't wander off again Malak," he teased.

Heba's fiery eyes met Atem's crimson and he smirked "Keep up oh-royal-slacker," he shot back with a flirty wink.

Atem chuckled "As my saviour commands," he purred.

* * *

_~Dream~_

_"Run! Run!" Yugi screamed._

_The large black tendrils of fog leisurely coiled out from the black mass and reached out at the two running figures. Atem looked over his shoulder and let out a cry of fear as the inky dark slowly but surely closed the gap between them, like a predator tormenting trapped prey._

_Yami looked back and shouted in horror when Atem was swallowed by the black shadows, he reached out to him, trying to save him while Yugi wept. "Run! Please Run!"_

Yugi!

Yugi!

* * *

~Night. Yugi's room~

"Yugi! Wake up!"

The boy's amethyst eyes snapped open and he panted in horror at what he had just seen, at once he burst into tears.

Yami gently picked the crying youth up and cradled him while he cried, "Shh, it's alright," he whispered, having heard Yugi's cries from his own room. Missy whined and nudged Yugi's back and shoulder worriedly. Yugi slowly calmed down and breathed. The night was quiet and cool, he doubted he had slept very long since he already felt tired again.

He looked up at the person holding him and blinked "Yami …"

Yami smiled caringly "Welcome back," he tried to joke.

Yugi let out a hysterical giggle and then looked around "What happened?"

Yami shrugged "You tell me," he commented, gently placing Yugi back into his bed "I woke up when I heard you crying," he brushed Yugi's bangs form his face "It must have been some nightmare," he murmured. Yugi nodded with teary eyes. Yami worriedly held his hand "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Yugi shook his head before whispering "You … you _died_ … Atem too … I couldn't save you," he whispered as fat tears fell down his cheeks again.

Yami patiently wiped them away "I'm here, I'm here," he kept reminding the distressed teen. "It was only a bad dream," he whispered, putting the hand he held on his chest so Yugi could feel his heart beating.

Yugi sniffled again and launched himself at the Prince, holding him in a death grip. Yami gasped, frozen for a second, not sure what to do. Yugi buried his head into his shoulder and sobbed "I don't want to lose you! I don't want to lose anyone else!" _Sapphire, Crystal, Ashley, Amme, Kathy, Grandpa, Malik …_

Yami calmed and sighed, a sympathetic smile crossing his face "I'm not going anywhere," he soothed, rubbing Yugi's bare back comfortingly "Calm down Little One, it's okay."

Yugi eventually stopped shaking and relaxed, his body becoming boneless as sleep tried to take him again "I don't want anyone else I love to leave me," he said, slightly calmer, hiccupping on a few syllables.

Yami's heart and eyes warmed at the words "I'm honoured to be counted as one of your loved ones," he whispered and gently put Yugi down to his cover "Will you be okay now? Missy can stay and keep you company, I don't want to get attacked with a pillow again by your brother," he reminded his pretty servant as he tucked him in.

Yugi giggled and nodded "Yeah, goodnight Yami, sorry for waking you," he apologised, letting Missy snuggle into his side, the wolf put her head on his stomach and growled lowly to relax her charge.

Yami grinned from the doorway "You can't help it Yugi, sleep well," and he left with a loving smile that made Yugi feel warm.

Yugi snuggled back into his blankets and sighed as he thought about his dream. _But is it a dream … or is it a vision?_

* * *

**Amme: There you have it!*still hiding under that desk, others glare* Don't look at us like that!**

**Crystal: I don't think we'll kill you Amme and Sapphire.**

**Sapphire: You don't know that!**

**Kathy: *evil sexy smirk* Actually I got several 'torture' ideas for Pretty. *licks lips***

**Mindy: Huh? Are you hungry Koi? You're not going to actually hurt her, are you?**

**Crystal: *pats her head* That's not what she feeling or means Mindy.**

**Mindy: Huh?**

**Kathy: *hold her* Don't worry Mindy.**

**Sapphire: (crawls out) Well if that's it and we're not at the anger of our OCs and the readers, I need to go talk to Matthew about his part.**

**Ashley: And what is that, dead-girl-walking?**

**Sapphire: You'll see. (runs) MATTHEW! I'M SORRY!**

**Amme: Okay then...I'm staying under here so my horny and perverted yami doesn't come after me.**

**Kathy: I can get you down there you know? (wiggles eyebrows)**

**Amme: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (runs)**

**Mindy: Please review and stay tune for the next chapter of 'See Through the Dark chapter 6 by Sapphire' Bye! (looks at everyone) hey where'd everyone go…?**


End file.
